ALTERNATIVO
by AryzAndy
Summary: Puede existir la contra parte de tu mismo mundo en otro.. Ella nunca pensó en el mañana, El solo pensó en vivir el instante. Es la primera vez que escribo una historia, es un crossover Ranma/DBZ, lo publico aquí, por que he leído muchas de sus historias y son geniales, poco a poco tejeré la interacción de ambos mundos, Shampoo&Goten, espero y sea de su agrado.. con cariño Andy
1. Chapter 1

ALTERNATIVO.

Capítulo 1. Recuerdos.

Ya habían pasado cerca de cuatro años, de aquella boda fallida, que sacudió todo Nerima, Ranma Saotome y compañía, ya habían crecido y madurado….bueno o eso parecía…..

Era de noche, más de la diez, ya casi nadie deambulaba por la calles, a lo lejos se oía las campanillas de una bicicleta, conducida por una hermosa joven de cabello morado, llego a un restaurant de comida china, estaciono su bicicleta, entro al lugar y saludo a la anciana que se encontraba en la máquina registradora haciendo cuentas mientras tomaba un té de hiervas.

\- Ya llegue abuelita… ¿sigues tomando eso?- sonrió ampliamente.

\- Muy bien nieta, últimamente batallo mucho para conciliar el sueño, mira las ganancias han aumentado considerablemente.

\- Si y el trabajo también, si no se hubiera ido ese pato a vacacionar hace meses, yo no terminar muerta, todo el trabajo hacerlo Shampoo- se dejó caer en una de las sillas.

\- Eso es verdad, deberíamos salir de vacaciones, un par de días no nos vendrían mal- volteo a verla con la ceja arqueada, esperando ver en su mirada alguna emoción.

\- Buena idea- sonrió y se levantó- aquí esta lo del ultimo pedido- deposito el dinero y sonrió- iré a darme un baño y a dormir, descansa abuela- la chica volvió a sonreír y subió las escaleras.

Colong la vio alejarse y volvió su vista a la registradora, conocía a su nieta como a la palma de su mano, hace un par de meses, había estado triste, enojada y ahora tranquila, eso pretendía, pero desde que Mouse se fue a visitar a su familia y luego a entrenar, se notaba en la chica un aire de melancolía, la anciana también extrañaba al chico, le daba vida al lugar con sus tonterías, con el tiempo ella fue recapacitando que quizás no habría mejor hombre que el para su nieta, la amaba y daría su vida por ella, no es que el no fuera fuerte y no pudiera vencer a Shampoo en combate como dictaba la ley amazona, es que ese joven no entendía que para conquistar a Shampoo hacía falta mostrar carácter y determinación, él pensaba que con su trato se ganaría su corazón, cuando no era así, Shampoo buscaba alguien fuerte, alguien con determinación cosa que ante sus ojos Ranma Saotome tenía, solo que había que aceptarlo jamás la amaría, Colong lo acepto hace mucho solo faltaba que Shampoo lo hiciera.

La noche seguía su curso, la joven peli morada, preparaba la tina del baño, sin duda había sido un día agotador, se dispuso a sumergirse en el agua tibia, respiro hondamente y exhalo, hacia tanto tiempo que había dejado de doler, su corazón, sus sentimientos se habían roto aquella tarde lejana….

Shampoo había salido por la tarde a dejar una entrega de comida china, justamente cuando se dirigía a casa, se le paso por la mente relajarse un poco pasando en su bicicleta por el parque, la tranquilidad, la gente feliz caminando, la risa de los niños, sin duda la contagiaba de optimismo, pero justamente su mirada se topó a lo lejos con una singular pareja, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, los dos, juntos, caminando tranquilamente, algo en su instinto le dijo que debía seguirles, justamente eso hiso, para su buena suerte la maldición del gato seria de buena ayuda esta vez, camino lo más lejos posible y escondió su bicicleta entre unos arbustos y se arrojó agua fría de un bebedero, al instante ella se transformó en una pequeña gatita color rosa, con sigilo, los siguió, ellos platicaban de todo y nada, hasta que por fin decidieron sentarse en lo bajo de un gran árbol, ella trepo al árbol sin que la vieran para escuchar… aun que más le hubiera valido no haberlo hecho.

Akane… yo…bueno…hay cosas… que debo… más bien tengo que aclarar – el joven pelinegro, se notaba altamente nervioso, las palabras salían de su boca entorpecidas.

¿Aclarar qué?- contesto la joven Tendo, de una forma despreocupada.

Ya no quiero que existan malos entendidos entre nosotros.

Ranma y qué más da… siempre existirá algo… aparte eso que importa

Importa y mucho Yo… sabes yo no soy bueno con las palabras…

Eres un bruto… hasta para hablar… lo se jajajaja

La joven rio muy fuerte por la broma que le jugo a su aun prometido, lo cual hiso que él se molestara un poco, pero fue esa risa contagiosa y sincera, lo que hiso vislumbrar … eso que simplemente Akane Tendo tenía, esa sonrisa tan bella, que le desarmaba el alma, tenía que aprovechar sincerarse, tomar el valor que esa sonrisa hacía en él, no quería perderla, no más por estupideces…

Te Amo

Sin más sin menos, lo soltó, tajantemente, fuerte y sincero, se sonrojo, al decirlo, pero sentía un peso en su alma que por fin se liberaba, ya no eran palabras hechas y prefabricadas en su mente, por fin las palabras, tenían voz y fuerza, la joven peli azul quedo impactada, debía ser un sueño, quizás escucho mal, no podía, no debía, de verdad era lo que había oído, él dijo Te Amo…. Sin embargo un corazón se hacía trizas…

Ranma.. Yo

Akane… déjame continuar – el joven Saotome tomo la palabra – quiero que estemos bien, que no paliemos, solo espero y me correspondas, sé que han pasado tantas cosas que nos alejan y no quiero.

Tus prometidas…

Ellas no significan nada para mí, tú crees en verdad, que ellas me puedan interesar,

Son hermosas, son más talentosas y más fuertes que yo, siempre me lo has dicho…

Porque soy un imbécil… son bellas, pero por dios donde está la dignidad, entre más están ahí, más me fastidian, pierden el poco encanto que tienen, una mujer que ruega … es más cualquier persona que ruega por migajas de alguien cuando ve que en verdad no existe nada ni una esperanza real, se degrada…. Para ser sinceros, tú no eres así, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, me acepta como soy, eres mi amiga, mi compañera y mi confidente… sabes cuando estoy mal, cuando estoy alegre….

Ranma miraba al suelo, no podía creer que por fin se le estaba declarando a Akane, por fin tenía miedo, a que ella lo rechazara, pero no importaba tenía que intentarlo, ella era su corazón y no lo dejaría ir….Akane estaba impactada ,cada palabra, cada expresión de él, era un sueño, el aún continuaba hablando de todo lo que habían vivido, de cada detalle que ella pensaba que el jamás se había dado cuenta, de todas las veces que se arriesgó el por ella, fue un impulso, tomo su rostro entre sus manos lo miro fijamente, la distancia se hiso invisible, el atrapo los labios de ella en los suyos , ella le correspondió… y Shampoo.. Huyo del lugar con el corazón destrozado…

Te Amo Ranma – sonrió la joven peli azul…

Y así... fue como Shampoo….por fin después de tantos años, hechizos fallidos, tretas, enredos, etc etc…por fin algo en su mente le dijo que esto debía parar. Esa misma noche, tardo más tiempo del debido en llegar a casa…. Corrió lo más que pudo ya transformada en humana, llego a la orilla de un arroyo y lloro, como nunca, maldijo una y otra vez a Saotome… así como a la joven Tendo , quería vengarse, pensar en algo para separarlos, fue entonces que miro su reflejo en el agua que corría, era una joven de 19 años, miro su rostro, aun lucia la juventud en él, pero no la misma de hace varios años atrás, cuando conoció a Ranma, llevaba el cabello aún más largo que antes, atado en la coleta de lado, alta…su reflejo le dijo algo, su razón reacciono, había perdido tanto tiempo intentando que Ranma Saotome le correspondiera y eso nunca paso, las palabras que él le dijo a Akane, taladraron su alma, ella había hecho tanto, por llamar su atención sin conseguirlo, siempre estuvo ahí la verdad, él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, y Shampoo solo perdió su tiempo, su mirada rubí, le dio la respuesta, no dejaría que el tiempo se llevara su juventud, ella tenía derecho a ser amada…ella tenía derecho a conocer un amor, que golpeara su corazón, que le quemara la sangre, que la hiciera sentir viva, ella tenía derecho a tener su propia historia… esa noche Shampoo le dijo adiós a Ranma Saotome….

Shampoo, termino su ducha, se enrrollo en la toalla, se sentó en el borde de su cama, mientras secaba su cabello, contemplaba la luna, en verdad extrañaba a Musee, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, fue entonces que escucho un ruido, en la cocina…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola aquì les tengo la segunda parte de mi historia, por cierto, soy nueva y mas o menos le ando aprendiendo a publicar en este espacio y por andar de prisa, no me presente, lo siento :( ... en fin soy Andy, hace mucho que quería escribir una historia, pero no me había atrevido hasta ahora, la verdad es que he leído muchas historias muy buenas en este espacio y eso me ayudo mucho a darme un empujón para ello, bueno para algunos que se preguntan, por que hice un crossover, pues no se solo se me vino a la mente que pasaría si... esto pasara y si aquello... muchas canciones de the killers, muse, coldplay y de mas son el resultado de mi loca idea, solo espero y en verdad sea de su agrado, se que suena un poco extraño mi pareja principal, pero ya verán que les gustara, por que aun que Shampoo no es mi personaje favorito, como pareja para Ranma, creo que se merece una historia donde ella pueda vivir al máximo el sentirse correspondida por alguien que sea completamente diferente, alguien que haga la diferencia, en fin jejejje creo que ya me emocione ;) jejejje_

 _A y antes que nada... **"Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por amor al arte"**_

 **Capitulo. 2 El espejo**

Shampoo se vistió con un blusón largo color rosa, se sujetó en una cola de caballo su morado cabello y salió de su cuarto, se dirigió al cuarto de su abuela, la observo desde el marco de la puerta, el cual se encontraba entre abierta, la vio dormir plácidamente, miro el reloj de gato que tenía en la pared, el cual marcaba que eran más de media noche, también observo que en la mesita de noche, estaba tirado él te que estaba bebiendo, así que decidió entrar para recoger la taza , de la cual se había derramado, el poco contenido que tenía.

Shampoo bajo, hacia la cocina para cerciorarse que todo estuviera en orden, bajo , todo seguía en orden, así que se relajó un poco y volvió a dirigirse a su cuarto, cuando escucho un ruido proveniente del cuarto de su abuela, abrió la puerta y pudo ver, entre la oscuridad, una pequeña sombra buscando algo, en el armario de la anciana mientras esta seguía dormida sin darse cuenta de nada, la joven se acercó con gran agilidad e intento golpear al intruso el cual la esquivo de manera diestra.

Muéstrate cobarde – grito la joven- ¡abuela despierta¡

Jejejjeje no te preocupes linda Shampoo- dijo el extraño, el cual por fin se dejó ver- Colong , quizás despierte mañana pero muy tarde, espero y no tengas un inconveniente jejejejje.

Maestro Hapossai, pero que dice, que le hiso a mi abuela.

¿Yo? Me ofende que pienses así de mi- dijo el viejo en un tono de puchero-bueno solo le puse algo extra a su te de hiervas relajantes, me lo va agradecer después, cuando se despierte, va estar mucho más revitalizada jajajajjajajajaja

¿Qué dice? Viejo embustero.

Fue entonces que la joven peli morada, se dio cuenta que el anciano, tenía en su mano derecha una extraña reliquia, un extraño espejo, de aspecto redondeado, el vidrio al parecer era un material similar a la oxidiana , de un negro resplandeciente, rodeado por un marco plateado con extrañas inscripciones, cuatro piedras de diferentes colores, rojo, verde, azul y amarillo, estaban incrustadas en él , arriba, abajo y a los lados, un mando plateado simulando dos serpientes, sostenían a la estructura, el espejo no era muy grande, Shampoo intento recordar, donde lo había visto….. Que sabía sobre él, pero fuera lo que fuese, no sería algo bueno si el viejo Hapossai lo quería.

No sé qué sea eso, que trae en las manos, pero no es suyo, es de mi abuela, devuélvalo- lo amenazo contundentemente.

Devolverlo, o si claro preciosa, pero no hoy, este espejo es especial, mucho más que el espejo griego.

¿Y para que lo quiere? – ella sentía curiosidad de saber sus planes pero a la vez necesitaba información para recordad, porque esa reliquia, no era cualquier cosa.

\- Estoy feliz de tenerlo, sabes Ranma ha sido muy grosero conmigo- dijo con tono lastimero- me ha golpeado, ha destruido mi hermoso botín de ropa interior, encima no quiere modelarme este sostén, siendo pelirroja, para que lo perdone - saco un sostén de sus mangas, lloriqueo, después miro a la chica china, con autosuficiencia- le daré una lección, lo mandare de vacaciones muy lejos, así aprenderá a no meterse con el maestro Hapossai.

\- oiga no permitiré que haga eso- esta vez Shampoo no le preocupaba la suerte de Ranma, le preocupaba que el viejo tuviera ese espejo y que su abuela estaba dormida como para detenerlo.

\- Adiós linda Shampoo- el viejo salto sobre de ella tan rápidamente, que no lo vio.

\- Espere- grito Shampoo, al percatarse que la había burlado, entonces se dio cuenta que el viejo le había colocado el sostén que había sacado, sobre su blusón, una vena gigante crecía sobre su cabeza.

\- Maldito viejo degenerado- grito y salió corriendo detrás de él, salto por los tejados, pero Hapossai era muy rápido para ella.

Mientras Shampoo, perseguía al anciano, algo en su mente hiso click, el espejo negro, El Espejo del Universo, comenzó poco a poco a recordar, historias que su abuela le había platicado, entonces su rostro se descompuso y la preocupación la invadió, sabía que en manos de ese viejo, el espejo era algo sumamente peligroso.

En el dojo Tendo, todos dormían plácidamente, el maestro Hapossai entro sigilosamente a la habitación de Ranma, este dormía a cuerpo tendido, sobre su futon, el viejo lo miro con malicia.

Si bien este espejo era similar al espejo griego había algo místico en el, mientras aquel te llevaba a viajar por el tiempo, este te llevaba a otra mundo distinto a este.

-Vamos a ver Ranma, a donde te enviara el espejo- lo coloco sobre el joven de manera que el vidrio negro reflejaba el rostro de Ranma, de pronto la amazona arremetió contra el viejo, rompiendo la pared.

-Entrégueme ese espejo- grito tan fuerte que todos se despertaron.

Ranma se despertó mirando con asombro como Hapossai peleaba con Shampoo, la familia Tendo entro, Akane miro a la amazona y le grito a Ranma.

\- Yo no sé, estaba dormido y ellos- Ranma voltio a ver a su padre convertido en panda que seguía durmiendo y una gota se dibujó en su cabeza.

-Devuélvame eso, si quiere vengarse de Ranma use otros métodos, no le robe a mi abuela. - dijo la peli morada rechinando los dientes.

\- Que pasa Shampoo- Ranma le hablo, ella lo miro con desdén.

\- Esto no es por ti, pero ayúdame a quitarle ese espejo al maestro Hapossai – realmente le molestaba que todos la miran, creyendo que ella estaba ahí por él, para protegerlo.

\- Si está bien- él se incorporó y ambos persiguieron al viejo.

Hiposa salió por la ventana, detrás de él iban corriendo Shampoo y Ranma, el voltio a verla hace mucho que no la veía, le extraño su mirada fría llena de reproche, pero poco le importo, quería saber que pasaba, porque ese espejo era importante, Hapossai llego a un callejón sin salida, los jóvenes lo rodearon.

\- Muy bien deme eso, aquí esta Ranma desquítese con el- el chico de la trenza la miro desconcertado.

\- No te lo daré, no te metas niña.

\- No sé qué le pase viejo abusivo, pero devuelva eso a Shampoo y arreglemos esto usted y yo.

Hipossai salto tomando el espejo negro, fueron fracciones de segundo, Shampoo había calculado, que podría quitárselo, saltando pero cuando el apunto con el reflejo del espejo, este reflejo la imagen de la joven, quien había saltado, quedando justo en medio de Ranma y el anciano, del espejo, empezó a escurrir un líquido negro, al estar en contacto con el aire este se transformó en hilos que enredaron a Shampoo, atrayéndola al espejo.

Frente a los atónitos ojos de Ranma y Hipossai, la joven desapareció y el espejo adquirió el brillo de un espejo normal, el cual al caer al piso reflejo el cielo obscuro de la noche y las estrellas.

Ranma quedo inmóvil, sin comprender que había pasado, Hapossai lloriqueo lamentándose que no hubiera sido Ranma, llegaron los Tendo al lugar, Akane corrió hacia Ranma.

-¿Akane, el espejo se tragó a Shampoo?- más parecía que se decía a sí mismo, no cabía de la impresión.

\- Que dices Ranma- ella tampoco podía creerlo.

-Maestro que ha pasado, explíquenos, si algo le ha pasado a Shampoo, está en serios problemas, Colong no se lo perdonara- dijo Soun

\- Es verdad, creo que es mejor irme- dijo el viejo asustado.

\- A dónde cree que va- Ranma lo pesco del cuello- Se hará responsable de sus actos y nos explicara que es ese maldito espejo.


	3. Capitulo 3

_Hola a todos bueno aquí les dejo la tercera parte de mi historia espero y les agrade ojala y me puedan dejar sus comentarios, en fin ya hace sueño y es hora de dormir, espero y estén teniendo un excelente fin de semana nos vemos._

 ** _"Los personajes no me pertenecen si no a sus respectivos creadores, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por amor al arte."_**

 **atte: Andy**

 **Capítulo 3. En Otro Mundo.**

Era noche, cuando Shampoo comenzaba a volver en sí, se encontraba tirada en el suelo, sentía su cuerpo pesado, con esfuerzo pudo sentarse y contemplar que se encontraba en una especie de bosque, de pronto sintió como el viento comenzaba a soplar fríamente, torció los labios en señal de desaprobación, cuando miro al cielo, estaba nublado, ningún rastro de estrellas, percibió el olor a tierra mojada, inminentemente si no encontraba pronto un refugio, la tormenta que se a avecinaba, tendría que pasarla convertida en gato, intento ponerse de pie lo mas rápido posible, pero fue inevitable, la lluvia llego, al pronto contacto con el agua, se convirtió en su forma maldita, dejando tirado la ropa que llevaba.

Convertida en gato , corrió ágilmente, trepo algunos árboles, lo peor estaría por venir, cuando rayos y truenos, hicieron su aparición, el felino , temblaba de frio y miedo, de pronto para su mala suerte, un rayo fulmino una de las ramas más altas de árbol donde estaba, al encontrarse débil y distraída, este callo sobre ella, llevándola de encuentro, cayendo al suelo y sin poder evitarlo una rama más grande callo sobre ella, dejándola inmóvil a merced de la lluvia, se desvaneció, quedando su cuerpo gatuno tirado.

Ella no podía creer que terminaría ahí sin más, sin fuerzas, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando, mientras varios recuerdos llegaban a su mente, pensaba que si los revivía en su mente podría evitar desvanecerse por completo.

Meses atrás….

Shampoo, había pasado toda la tarde practicando técnicas de combate marcial cerca de las montañas, había que ser sinceros y ella lo sabía, hace tiempo que había perdido algo de practica y más que entrenamiento, estaba sacando toda su ira, coraje acumulado a lo largo de los meses, que habían pasado después de que hubiera seguido a Ranma y Akane, el primer paso había sido aceptar la gran pérdida de tiempo que fue ese hombre en su vida, segundo paso era olvidarlo, pero realmente olvidar ¿qué? …. Nunca compartieron algo profundo, quizás un beso robado a cambio de algo, alguna cita donde él había sido obligado… o alguna treta bien planeada donde estuvo casi a punto de apoderarse del mediante artilugios mágicos, pero , no podía decir que ella había engañado, porque el jamás fue suyo, el tercer paso, no mirar a atrás, continuar y ser feliz.

Los ataques de la amazona solo quedaban en malos reflejos donde la ira se apoderaba de ella, entonces carecían de técnica, versatilidad y gracia, eso lo notaba alguien que la observaba a distancia, hasta que decidió acercarse a ella.

Shampoo, debería fijarte que estas pésima – soltó sin más Mousee

He – lo miro con arrogancia – eso no importarte yo entreno como se me pegue la gana.

Hace días te he notado, molesta, sé que no me lo dirás, pero… - el joven miro al suelo, por lo que estaba a punto de decir- sabes que a pesar de todo soy tu amigo.

"Amigo" es aquella persona, en la cual puedes confiar, aquella persona que te quiere de manera desinteresada, aquella con la que compartes momentos importantes, Shampoo se relajó pero sintió pena, como podía Mousse, decirle eso, siendo que no siempre se había portado bien con él.

Vamos Shampoo…. Por qué no practicamos juntos. – el joven sonrió.

Fue esa sonrisa lo último que vio antes de desvanecerse.

Nerima ... Dojo Tendo.

Eran ya cerca de las 3 de la mañana y el anciano Hiposa se encontraba atado llorando, Ranma impaciente le grito, los demás solo veían la escena.

\- cayese viejo mezquino, ya nos dirá que paso.

\- Que malo eres Ranma, maltratando a los viejecitos como yo- decía mientras lloriqueaba.

\- Si como no- dijo mientras lo miraba envinadamente- si me quería hacer quien sabe qué.

\- Este bien Ranma te lo diré.

Después de un par de buenos golpes que Ranma le dio al viejo, este se encontraba sentado fumando su pipa, mientras todos esperaban una respuesta.

\- Muy bien- hiso una breve pausa- desde tiempos inmemoriales, nadie ha podido deducir como es que en el mundo existen, reliquias malditas y cuál es la verdadera finalidad de poder encontrarlas- hablaba de manera solemne mientras todos ponían atención- una de ellas es el Espejo del universo, no es como es Espejo Griego, que te hace viajar por el tiempo, este artefacto te hace viajar a otro mundo, en este mismo mundo- todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero a un no entendían y el prosiguió a explicarse- un ejemplo, si lanzas una piedra a una cubeta, esta producirá ondas, que se propagan, el universo también , esas ondas son realidades alternativas, esta tierra existe reflejada miles de veces, como un espejo que se interpone a otro, Shampoo está en otro mundo similar a este, pero diferente.

Todos quedaron impactados y Hapossai volvió a fumar su pipa

\- Dice que Shampoo, está en otro mundo, similar a este- Akane no daba crédito.

-Bien Maestro, habrá forma de ayudarla- preguntaba Soun, con los ojos cerrados, mientras meditaba.

Se hiso un silencio sepultural, Kasumi la mayor de las Tendo se levantó, para traer más Té, ya que esta sería una noche muy larga y a un faltaba para que acabara, en eso Genma, convertido en panda llego, sacando un cartel.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? Reunión familiar, ¿por qué no me invitaron?

\- Papá eres increíble- decía Ranma con una enorme vena en la cabeza- ni si quiera te diste cuanta de nada

\- Debería darme cuenta de algo, estaba dormido- Genma mostraba un nuevo cartel.

\- Olvídalo, ya no interrumpas con tus boberías- le grito exaltado.

\- Bueno, pobre Shampoo, pero Ranma no tendrás de que preocuparte una prometida menos jejenes- comento Naviky, la mediana de los Tendo.

\- Naviky eso no es gracioso- recriminaba Akane.

\- Como digas Akane, pero cuando Colong se entere, no quisiera ser usted maestro- miro a Happosai divertida, igual que Ranma lo hacía.

Ranma podía saborear la venganza, al igual que Soun, sin entender mucho del tema, Genma también, los tres rieron al saber la desgracia que se le vendría al anciano, los tres imaginaron a la vieja amazona, dándole el beso de la muerte al viejo, persiguiéndolo por los confines del mundo, mientras el pobre Hapossai, derramaba lágrimas.

\- Ya basta! - grito Akane- sabe cómo volver a Shampoo aquí, verdad que sí, ya que si usted pensaba mandar a Ranma a algún lugar, para darle un escarmiento, tarde que temprano lo iba a regresar, verdad- le cuestiono, mientras sonreía, sonrisa que se vino a abajo, cuando lo vio reír de manera nerviosa al viejo, lo que todos entendieron rápidamente.

\- No lo sé- se rascaba la cabeza.

\- como que no sabe, me iba a dejar ahí en otro lugar, maldito viejo abusivo.

\- No te enojes Ranma, pero mira estas aquí, jejenes aparte tú tienes la culpa, fui víctima del coraje por tus fechorías, tú tienes la culpa.

\- Que dice- Ranma apretaba sus nudillos, mientras tomaba al viejo del cuello de su traje- ya vera me las pagara- sin darse cuenta Hapossai le suelta una bomba, escapando, de todos.

\- Vuelva aquí viejo miserable- gritaba Ranma, todo lleno de humo, mientras veía saltar al viejo por los tejados.

\- Vaya el maestro nos ha dejado con el problema, por la mañana iremos con Colong y le contaremos lo sucedido, bien familia a dormir- hablo Soun y todos se levantaron a para retirarse, en eso llego Kasumi con una bandeja de Té y galletas.

\- Ya se van- menciono la joven.

En otro mundo...

Ya había amanecido, el sol se reflejaba a lo alto en aquel hermoso lugar, a lo lejos se oía el mormullo de personas conversando. Fue entonces que esas mismas personas se detuvieron al ver el pequeño cuerpo del felino y lo recogieron.

La pequeña gatita tenía los ojos cerrados ,pero podía oír a lo lejos voces, sintió como la levantaban, pero nada podía hacer, su pequeño cuerpo estaba adolorido, sin más volvió a dormir, mientras la conversación de los dos extraños la arrullaba por completo mientras era cargada por unas manos frágiles y tibias.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos, espero no haberme demorado en publicar el siguiente capitulo, jejejje en fin aquí les traigo la cuarta parte, en este punto de la historia, se empieza a desarrollar en el mundo de DBZ, en unos dos capítulos mas ya vera la interacción de mis dos personajes principales, espero y estén teniendo una excelente semana y nos vemos pronto :D saludos... by Andy._

 _" Los personajes no pertenecen, son propiedad de sus dueño, es sin fines de lucro solo por amor al arte"_

 _PD: de antemano una disculpa si hay alguna falta ortográfica, por mas que lo checo con el editor, de repente sale algo :(_

 **Capítulo 4. Despertar**

 _Nerima...Café del Gato._

Ya era más de mediodía, tanto Ranma y compañía, habían acudido a contarle todo lo que había pasado a la anciana Colong, esperando que ella supiera alguna forma de regresar a Shampoo a casa.

\- Que están diciendo¡- gritaba Colong.

\- Si eso fue lo que paso anoche- Soun intentaba aclararse la garganta

\- Bien, estoy seguro que usted sabrá como traer a Shampoo, ¿verdad?- hablaba Ranma con optimismo.

\- Te equivocas, ex yerno- Colong suspiro- esa reliquia, ha recorrido el mundo, ni los más sanguinarios villanos de la historia han querido usarla, es imposible en dónde has caído, cuando Happy, coloco el espejo, de tal forma que, el reflejo de mi nieta fuera atrapado por el espejo, este se activó , el espejo te arrastra, llevándote a un lugar desconocido, esta reliquia pierde el color negro del material del vidrio del que fue fabricado,volviéndose un espejo normal, se dice que él te llevara a donde exista una conexión, otro similar a este.

\- ósea que si Shampoo, regresara, ella tiene que buscar la forma de hacerlo desde donde este- Dedujo Akane.

\- Así es- agacho la cabeza la anciana.

\- Maldito viejo ya la pagara- sentencio Ranma.

\- Buscare a Happy, él debe saber algo y a mí sí me lo dirá- miro desafiante a la nada, provocando miedo en Ranma y compañía.

 _Otro mundo..._

Shampoo, fue depositada en una cama, aún seguía dormida, una mujer de cabello negro, arropaba al felino con una manta, mientras acariciaba su lomo.

\- Pobrecilla, quien sabe por lo que habrás pasado anoche, la tormenta estuvo muy fuerte, sigue durmiendo para que recuperes fuerzas, también estas muy sucia, cuando venga Goku, le diré que te dé un buen baño –la mujer se paró abruptamente de la cama- es cierto tengo que preparar la cena, lo estaba olvidando por completo – salió del cuarto dejando al felino durmiendo.

La tarde avanzo, poco a poco Shampoo se iba despertando, el olor proveniente de la cocina, empezaba a levantarla, entonces se incorporó, observo que estaba en una habitación muy peculiar, miro hacia la mesita de noche que estaba a lado de la cama y observo una fotografía familiar, dedujo que alguno de los integrantes de esa tan singular familia la había acogido en su casa, pensando que era un gato desamparado.

Pronto escucho pasos, alguien subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación donde ella se encontraba. Apareció la mujer adulta de cabello negro, llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta , estaba vestida con una especie de vestido oriental color rosa, la mujer le sonrió, llevaba una bandeja con un poco de arroz y carne en un tazón.

Ya despertaste pequeña gatita, de seguro debes tener mucha hambre, mira te traje algo. Realmente no sé qué coman los gatos, pero esto podrá servir

Milk le acerco la comida al gato, Shampoo no pudo evitarlo y se acercó a comer, de verdad tenía mucha hambre. De repente llamaron a la puerta, el pelinegro bajo rápidamente para abrir, dejando sola a la gatita en el cuarto.

\- Milk ya llegamos!- grito una mujer, afuera de la casa.

\- Ya voy Bulma!- grito Milk abriendo la puerta.

Afuera se encontraba un matrimonio y su pequeña hija de 8 años.

\- Ya te dije Mujer odio venir aquí.

\- Ya Vegueta, solo comemos y nos vamos, no estés amargoso- le sonreía Bulma con una mirada coqueta, que como siempre le hacía desviar su cara, odiaba que esa mujer lo pusiera , nervioso y expuesto.

Y Justamente se oyó una voz juguetona gritar a lo lejos

\- Bra! - gritaba a todo pulmón, una pequeña pelinegra, de unos 9 años.

\- Pan! - grito la niña peli azul.

Ambas corrieron para abrazarse, llego otra pareja, un poco más joven que la primera.

-Mamá, Bra y yo podemos jugar- canturreaba la chiquilla azabache

\- Esta bien, no se alejen- la joven mujer vio como las niñas se iban corriendo- Hola Bulma, hola Sr Vegueta- saludo Videl quien iba tomada de la mano de Gohan su esposo.

\- Hola chicos- sonrió alegremente la peli azul mayor.

\- hpmm- lo único que dijo Vegueta, que muy a su estilo era un hola, cosa a la cual los otros dos no les sorprendían para nada.

Una vez todos adentro se sorprendieron a l ver una gran mesa puesta, en la cual estaban colocados diversos platillos que solo la Sra. Son sabia como hacer.

\- Milk huele delicioso- Elogio Bulma, mientras Vegueta no veía la hora de comer hasta saciarse y luego largarse.

\- Mama ¿y Papa?- pregunto Gohan

\- Ya sabes entrenando dijo que no tardaría y le creí- suspiro.

No tardo en terminar de suspirar, cuando apareció Goku en medio de todos, asustándolos.

\- Ya llegue!- grito efusivo.

\- Kakaroto, no tienes por qué gritar y asustarnos!- le reprochaba Vegueta, mientras el reía bobamente con su típica mano en la nuca.

\- Oye si quieres comer, ve a bañarte ahora mismo! - Rugió Milk.

\- No te enojes, ya vuelvo- el pobre hombre subió las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, si bien él era el hombre más fuerte del mundo y probablemente del universo pero en casa Milk gobernaba a mano de hierro y de eso no había duda.

\- ha por cierto Goku, puedes bañar a la gatita, está en la cama- le grito fuerte para oyera su orden

\- Siiiiiiii – le respondió Goku, desde la habitación

\- mis papas- suspiro avergonzado Gohan.

Goku entro rápidamente al cuarto, buscando su ropa, mientras la gatita lo observaba, se dirigió el a preparar la tina con agua tibia, comenzó a desvestirse, estaba a punto de meterse a bañar , cuando recordó a la gatita, fue y la tomo de la cama, Shampoo solo sintió como la tomo rápidamente, hasta que se dio cuenta a donde la llevaba, el ligero vapor del agua la aterro, de reojo vio al hombre que la sujetaba , se movió desesperada, el ya había entrado a la tina, Shampoo luchaba.

\- Vamos gatita, no seas sucia, estas llena de tierra- decía goku cuando de golpe la dejo caer al agua.

De repente, apareció una sombra bajo el agua, Goku se extrañó de ello, se acercó y fue cuando apareció una hermosa joven de cabello purpura y ojos rojizos, desnuda ante él, los ojos de ambos se cruzaron por una fracción de segundos y ambos gritaron. Todos abajo se percataron de ello, subieron y abrieron la puerta, la escena fue de lo más bochornosa, Goku salió desnudo, Videl y Bulma se voltearon para no ver, Goku jalo la cortina del baño para cubrirse, la joven peli morada, alcanzo a cubrirse con las manos, y sumergirse hasta los hombros en la tina, para evitar las miradas de Gohan y Vegueta, que no pudieron no evitar percatarse de lo bien formada que estaba la joven...nadie decía nada ni la misma Milk.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola :) a todos, gracias a las personas que me han escrito por su apoyo y animo, y también por la corrección, la verdad, es que se me han pasado esos pequeños detalles, pero iré mejorando ya lo verán ;). También gracias a las personas anónimas que han estado siguiendo mi loca historia. Y sin olvidar a mi esposo que me ayudo en este capitulo con la edición, para ayudarme a que no existan tantos errores, en fin que tengan un excelente fin de semana, ya saben a descansar del trabajo y de la escuela... byeeee_

 _"Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a sus creadores, esto que hago no es con fines de lucro, si no por amor al arte"_

 **atte: Andy**

 **Capítulo 5. La Chica Desnuda en la Tina.**

Se hiso un silencio incomodo, Shampoo sentía las miradas de cada una de las personas ahí presentes, cada una de desconcierto.

 _"Demonios, como es posible que esto me esté pasando, Yo… la gran Shampoo, la mejor guerrera amazona, ¿dónde estoy?, ¿quiénes son estas personas?, odio que me miren así"_ – pensaba Shampoo, acto seguido se sumergió más en el agua.

" _Por Kami, que Milk no se enoje conmigo, por favor, está muy seria, tengo miedo"_ – Pensaba Goku mientras juntaba las manos en forma de oración.

 _"Pero que paso aquí, no puedo creer que Goku, tenga esas mañas y en su casa_ "- La peli azul mayor meditaba- _" Y ese Vegueta, cree que no me di cuenta como miro a esa muchacha, ya vera"._

 _" Kakaroto, quien lo viera, yo pensé que era un idiota, bueno es normal su esposa es vieja e insoportable. Muy bien a Kakaroto, te has ganado un poco mi respeto"_ \- sonreía Vegueta con suficiencia.

" _Esto debe ser un error, mi suegro no es de ese tipo o si, pero si se ve tan ingenuo como mi Gohan"_ \- la cara de Videl se descompuso cuando pensó en su esposo- _" y si Gohan tuviera esas mañas, bien que note como la miro, si se atreve hacerme algo así, lo mato"_ \- sentencio la oji-azul mientras miraba a su marido.

" _Pobre de mi madre, aunque pobre de mi padre, no quiero ser él, cuando ella lo aniquile, aunque esa joven es muy hermosa, pero que dices Gohan, debes estar muy molesto como se atreve mi padre a faltarle el respeto a mi madre, aunque tiene un buen cuerpo, que suerte... Que estás diciendo... "-_ los pensamiento de Gohan lo traicionaban.

" _Yo conozco a mi Goku, el sería incapaz, jamás me engañaría de esa forma, debe haber una explicación"_ \- Milk meditaba, tratando de no perder la compostura.

Fue entonces que los ojos de Milk chocaron con los de Shampoo, por primera vez la amazona se sentía avergonzada y humillada, ahí delante de esos desconocidos, sin poder evitarlo, sus hermosos ojos violáceos , se humedecieron y un par de lágrimas basto, para que Milk comprendiera, que esa joven no tenía una mala intención y su instinto maternal hablo.

\- Muy bien el espectáculo termino, Goku ve a vestirte, y todos ustedes salgan- Milk voltio a ver a la joven- iré por ropa, no tardo.

\- si- Shampoo susurro y asintió con la cabeza.

\- La acompaño suegra, iré por un par de toallas- Videl la siguió.

\- Bien, yo me quedo contigo te hare compañía- Bulma le sonrió a la muchacha y se sentó en el piso, cerca de la tina.

Ya en la parte de abajo, llegaba Goku ya vestido, se sentó junto a su hijo, quien miraba al suelo, Vegueta estaba recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados, ninguno hablo.

En el baño, Shampoo pensaba que si abría la llave del agua, saldría corriendo convertida en gato por la ventana, pero lo descarto, tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía que saber dónde estaba, antes de huir y no volver a ver a esas personas. Enseguida Milk llego con ropa y Videl con toallas.

\- Muy bien, aquí esta, vístete y nos vemos abajo, necesitamos aclarar esto.

\- Si- susurro Shampoo.

Las tres mujeres dejaron a la joven, Shampoo miro la ropa, sonrió, era similar a la ropa oriental que usaba en su aldea.

Todos estaban en la sala en silencio, hasta que se percataron que la joven bajaba, la ropa que Milk le había prestado, fue aquel viejo atuendo, cuando peleo de joven en el torneo de artes marciales, donde se comprometió con Goku, el cual consistía en una túnica sin mangas color azul y un pantalón rosa, Shampoo se ató el cabello en un chongo alto. No sabía muy bien que decir, así que respiro, intento sonreír.

\- Ni hao... - su peculiar saludo en su idioma natal chino, lo demás no lo entendieron- Yo ser Shampoo.

\- Hola Shampoo jejejeje- contesto Goku riendo.

Antes de que preguntaran ella comenzó su explicación.

\- Lamento el inconveniente, de arriba- hiso una reverencia- Nunca fue mi intención entrar ahí, puede sonar raro- hiso una pausa- como Shampoo estar ahí, hace un par de años, yo someterme a arduo entrenamiento con mi bisabuela, Yo ser una guerrera amazona, ella llevarme a Jusenkyo, un lugar de entrenamiento peligroso, haber un sin número de fosas malditas, si perder equilibrio, sobre los bambús de ahí, tu caer en los estanques, adquirir maldición- suspiro- yo caí en la fosa del gato ahogado, cuando agua fría tocar mi cuerpo, transformarme en gato, cuando agua caliento tocarme yo volver a mi forma normal.

\- Entonces tú eras la gatita que recogimos!- grito Goku

\- ¿ De qué gatita hablan?- Pregunto Bulma.

-Goku y yo salimos a pasear por la mañana, vimos a una gatita lastimada y la recogimos.

A Vegueta poco pareció importarle el relato.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Videl.

\- 19.

Gohan y Vegueta cada quien en su manera, hicieron cara de desagrado, al saber lo joven de la chica y por todo lo que pensaron.

\- ¿De dónde vienes? - pregunto Bulma.

\- Yo soy de China de una aldea de guerreras amazonas - dijo altivamente- pero estoy viviendo en Nerima, un distrito de Japón- sonrió la joven.

Todos ahí se quedaron boquiabiertos, jamás habían oído, el nombre de esos lugares.

\- ¿ y dónde queda eso? - pregunto Videl.

\- mmm- pensó Shampoo- En Asia -sonrió de nuevo.

\- ¿Y dónde queda Asia?- Pregunto Goku.

\- Pues en donde más en la Tierra.

Se hiso otro silencio, Shampoo sudo frio, al recordar lo que paso con Hapossai, entonces sus sospechas eran verdad, si fue transportada a otro mundo. Las piernas de Shampoo, se tambalearon y se desmayó.

15 minutos después...

\- ¿ Dónde estoy?- apenas iba abriendo los ojos Shampoo y se topo con dos niñas.

\- Ya despertó - Grito Pan

Todos fueron hasta la chica.

\- Lo siento- dijo Shampoo.

\- No te preocupes Shampoo- le dijo Milk.

\- Es que... no tendrán...haaa un mapa, necesito, comprobar...

\- Ya se espera- salió corriendo Gohan, subió a la habitación de su hermano y bajo un globo terráqueo- Mira te sirve.

\- Si- Shampoo lo observo, era la Tierra, pero no la que conocía, no había continentes, ni países, solo sectores que eran grandes ciudades y capitales, palideció y se quedó en shock...

\- despierta- le tronaba los dedos Bra.

\- Es una larga historia- rio nerviosamente, mientras veía a todos.

...

\- Fuiste transportada de tu mundo aquí.- decía sorprendida Bulma.

\- Ahora no se cómo regresar- la joven se quejaba mientras Goku puso una mano en su hombro.

\- No te preocupes, te ayudaremos.

-Sí, relájate, como no tienes donde quedarte, puedes ocupar el cuarto de Goten, mi hijo menor, él se fue de campamento con sus amigos volverá hasta mañana- le decía Milk a la joven.

\- Muchas gracias a todos por su hospitalidad, Shampoo se los pagara- decía la joven con ojos soñadores- un momento… ustedes saber nombre de Shampoo, pero yo el de todos ustedes no.

\- Ah, pero que descorteses… Yo soy Milk y él es mi esposo Goku, ese joven es Gohan mi hijo mayor y su esposa Videl junto con su hija Pan, ellos son amigos de la familia, Bulma , su esposo Vegeta y Bra su hija menor.

Shampoo sonrió divertida, intentaba grabarse los nombres de todos así como sus rostros.

Llego la noche sin más , las dos familias se fueron, quedándose Shampoo, Milk y Goku...

\- Bueno Shampoo, descansa mañana pensaremos la forma resolver esto.- Se despidió Goku.

\- Cualquier cosa nos avisas- le dijo Milk.

\- Una amazona jamás olvida, la gratitud de las personas- hiso una reverencia- Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo.

Una vez en el cuarto se puso un blusón blanco que Milk le había prestado, se sentó en la cama y vio una foto familiar, que estaba en un buro, la tomo y observo, era la familia Son, se veían mas jóvenes, le llamo la atención un niño idéntico a Goku, pensó que quizás ese era Goten el hijo que no estaba. La dejo y se metió entre las cobijas tapándose por completo.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola :) feliz inicio de semana, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, tratare de publicar lo mas pronto que pueda, y si Trunks aparecerá, próximamente y por fin en este capitulo aparecerá Goten, espero y sea de su agrado, que pasara, serán_ _amigos, se enamoraran Shampoo y el desde el principio, en fin pues a leer :D nos vemos pronto._

 _"los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a sus dueños, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por amor al arte"_

 _atte: Andy_

 **Capítulo 6. La hermosa Chica en mi Cama**

 _Montaña Paoz, 2:00 am_

A altas horas de la madrugada, se veía a un, joven que intentaba abrir la puerta de la casa de los Son.

\- Diablos estos no son las llaves- se maldijo así mismo - si toco mi mama me matara, ya se entrare por la ventana.

Goten el hijo menor de Goku, se elevó flotando, hasta que dio con la ventana de su cuarto. Sigilosamente la abrió y entro, no encendió la luz, dejo su mochila en el piso, se quitó la sudadera y la playera que llevaba puesta, se acercó un poco al espejo del peinador y observo su rostro, tenía varios raspones y así como un golpe en el rostro, examino su torso y efectivamente ya se le habían hecho moretones.

\- Estúpido Trunks, demonios si mañana me ve así mi madre me va a matar, diablos que voy hacer, se supone que mañana llegaba después de mediodía, bueno al menos si yo la pasare mal, él también lo hará- sentencio Goten muy molesto.

Se dirigió a la cama y se recostó, se cubrió con las cobijas, cerró los ojos y quedo profundamente dormido.

 _4:00 a.m. ..._

Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de la presencia del otro, Shampoo profundamente dormida se dio media vuelta, destapándose un poco, quedando cerca del brazo de Goten.

 _5:00 de la mañana..._

Goten se movió y entre abrió los ojos a adormilado y le pareció ver una hermosa chica dormir a su lado, creyó que era un sueño y volvió a cerrar los ojos, quedándose dormido de nuevo.

 _6:00 am..._

Shampoo sintió un poco de frio, se volvió a mover, entre abrió los ojos y le pareció ver a un Joven muy apuesto dormir a su lado, volvió a quedarse dormida.

 _7:00 a.m..._

Goten seguía profundamente dormido, esa imagen la chica a su lado se coló en sus sueños, deseo que fuera real, entre sueños creyó abrazar una almohada, pero tomo en sus brazos el cuerpo de la peli morada, la cual no se inmuto, porque en sus sueños el joven que creía haber visto la abrazaba.

 _8:00 a.m..._

Un sueño puede ser lo más placentero e irreal del mundo, un sueño te invita a volar, a flotar, eres el actor principal de la película de tu cabeza, pero la realidad es que vas a terminar despertando y no siempre te gustara, por eso dicen que los sueños, sueños son. Y Goten lo iba a comprobar…..

El joven Son comenzaba a despertar se movió y miro que efectivamente estaba soñando de nuevo, era la misma chica de cabello largo morado, de tez blanca y facciones delicadas y tiernas, la miro embobado, si esto era un sueño, él podía hacer lo que quisiera pensó el, Morfeo le estaba regalando la mejor producción de "Las Fantasías de Goten", entonces por qué no besarla, si era un sueño que más da, con su mano acaricio su rostro, el tibio contacto de la fuerte mano de Goten en el rostro de Shampoo la despertó, entre abrió los ojos, Goten quedo hechizado, por esos ojos rubí, Shampoo miro esos ojos negro profundo que la hicieron suspirar, Goten se acercó más a ella , esto era demasiado intenso y el impulso le gano a él, rosando cerca de la comisura de los labios de la joven, él se aferró al cuerpo de ella, entonces los ojos de Shampoo viajaron al desconcierto, cuando sintió el peso del cuerpo de Goten, el vio la mirada de terror de la chica, entonces el cayo en la cuenta que no estaba soñando...y un aura roja y diabólica rodeo a la chica quien con toda su fuerza lo aventó fuera de la cama, el no entendía como, ni cuando el sueño dejo de ser sueño...

Goten termino en el piso, mientras ella lo veía colérica, desde la cama, el no entendía como esa chica estaba ahí en su cama, en su cuarto, como había entrado, la miro molesto, pudo reconocer que la joven era fuerte, por la energía que emanaba de ella.

\- ¿Quién ser tú?, porque intentar besarme.

\- En primer lugar baja la voz y en segundo que demonios haces en mi cuarto.

\- Yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, lo que acabas de hacer fue horrible.

\- Que dices niña estúpida, tú estabas aquí en mi habitación, yo no soy responsable,

\- Ibas a besarme y no sé qué más, degenerado,

\- Yo no soy ningún degenerado, aparte si te hubiera besado, hubiera sido como besar a cualquiera, no creo que seas muy especial .

\- Idiota – Shampoo se levantó, de la cama y se dirigió hacia Goten, intento golpearlo, pero el detuvo fácilmente su ataque- que haces suéltame- chillo Shampoo.

El la atrajo hacia él y le tapó la boca, se escucharon unos ruidos afuera, eran Goku y Milk quienes se habían levantado ya, entonces Milk toco la puerta.

\- Shampoo, te encuentras bien, ya despertaste.

Goten sujeto a la joven con fuerza y le susurró al oído.

\- Si señora Milk estoy bien, dormiré un poco más- grito desde adentro del cuarto.

\- Muy bien, descansa, preparare el desayuno.

Milk se alejó, Goten la soltó, Shampoo, por fin se liberaba del agarre que le había hecho, se froto un poco los brazos, los cuales le dolían, por la fuerza que el empleo. Ella lo observo, tomar una playera y ponérsela, pudo notar algo, el cuerpo tan bien trabajado del chico, su amplia espalda,así como su cabello negro azabache,alborotado, que le caía hasta el cuello,el cual le daba un aire de rebeldía, se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia otro lado, sin duda era un hombre muy atractivo, eso era suficiente para hacerla enojar, ella pensaba eso de él, después de lo grosero y patán que fue con ella, fue entonces que ato cabos, él era el hijo menor de los señores Son, el que faltaba.

\- Así que te llamas Shampoo, muy bien, tu no me has visto entendiste- volteo a verla molesto.

Ella pudo notar, los raspones y los golpes que tenía, Goten tomo la mochila que tenía en el piso, se acercó a la ventana y salto, Shampoo se sentó en la cama, el hijo menor de los Son, la había desconcertado, ella solo suspiro mientras observaba a la nada.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola a todos :) espero y el siguiente capitulo sea de su agrado, es un poco mas larguito, me alegra que a muchos les este gustando esta loca idea y también les haga reir, imaginando como seria, si a mi también me pareció muy sexy la escena de Goten, típico el chico rebelde que a todas nos gusta jajajajja me proyecte, no se impacienten mucho, ya en los siguientes capítulos, habrán mas peleas, malos entendidos entre los dos y después... según las rolas de coldplay me irán dictando lo que debe pasar, luego les digo cuales son los sound tracks de mi cabeza._

 _muchas gracias por los comentarios, me motivan mucho ;) y tratare de subir capítulos lo mas pronto posible por que yo también estoy picada quiero que avance todo muy rapido, pero no, por que si no le perdemos el sabor._

 _ **Kalpana** primero que nada me gustan mucho tus historias, eres muy buena escribiendo :D me alegra que me comentaras y que leas mi historia, la vez pasada ya no pude responderte en tu historia, por que mi lap se descompuso y el celular es muy incomodo, pero pues me anime y he aqui, si entiendo lo de publicarlo en la sección de crossover :( pero ya he estado ahí, leyendo cosas y me deprime que de ranma con DBZ no hay mucho material, tambien pude notar que había uno que otro que estaba genial, pero no están actualizados, desde no se 2007 o 2011, supuse que casi nadie me leeria y queria ser leida :( y eso me daba miedo, también pense en ponerlo en DBZ, pero como es en este foro o sección donde he leido mas historias geniales, me identifique mas aqui, se que la historia, ahorita suena que estara Shampoo mas en el mundo de Goten, dare un adelanto, tambien las cosas se van a invertir, pero falta, el también tendrá que lidiar con el mundo de ella, de Shampoo y Mousee se verán cosas, como en Flash backs, cosas muy tiernas y que tambien son muy importantes, en la maduración de la chica a lo largo de la historia, por ultimo no se si exita la opcion de que un crossover pueda se publicado en esa seccion y también en las otra dos, osea en Ranma, en DBZ y en Crossover, si no... debería, seria muy buena opccion :/ para personas que se quieren arriesgar con este tipo de historias, pudieran ser compartidas para ambos públicos n_n._

 _en fin nos vemos la proxima semana, ya es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe... a disfrutar el fin de semana los que descansen... los que como yo no u_u pues ni modo n_n a seguirles, nos vemos pronto byeeeeeeeeee_

 _"los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son propiedad de sus creadores, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por amor al arte"_

pd: :) mi esposo esta trabajando en dibujos de la pareja, para colocarlos de imagen, espero y me los tenga pronto... y por cierto a la chica que se llama Andrea que me manda sus comentarios, yo tambien me llamo Andrea :D pero me dicen Andy jejejje

 **Capítulo 7. Miradas.**

 _ **Nerima, Dojo Tendo ...**_

Las cosas parecían seguir su curso habitual, kasumi, preparando el almuerzo, el Sr. Tendo y el Sr. Saotome jugando shogi, Naviky haciendo cálculos y anotando en su libreta, las deudas de las personas que le debían, Akane sentada cerca del estanque, meditaba en silencio todo lo sucedido, si bien era cierto que Shampoo no era su amiga y que gracias a ella, la había pasado muy mal, pero conociendo la nobleza del corazón de la chica, en verdad deseaba que las cosas se arreglaran, fue entonces que Ranma se acercó sigilosamente y la asusto.

-buuuu

-Ahhahahaha ¡ - la chica salto del susto, volviéndose y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a Ranma.

-Jajajjajaj siempre es divertido asustarte.

-Si serás idiota, sabes que odio eso.

-Lo sé, por eso es divertido

-Ranma,¿ tu crees que Shampoo, vuelva?

-Mmm – Ranma miro hacia el horizonte, sonrió – es Shampoo, sabe cuidarse sola, veras que tratara de encontrar alguna forma de estar bien.

-Y si no vuelve.

-Mmmpp – la mirada de Ranma se volvió sombría- dicen que lo último que muere es la esperanza, no crees.

-Tienes razón – Akane suspiro.

Si bien era cierto, la joven guerrera amazona era, inteligente y astuta, pero muy en el fondo, a un que Ranma no quisiera demostrarlo, estaba preocupado por ella, a pesar de todo los enredos y malos entendidos, él le tenía estima, miro de reojo a la joven peli azul, suspiro de alivio, imaginar que él podría estar perdido en quién sabe dónde, solo por los caprichos del viejo Hapossai, no poder ver a su Akane, porque a pesar de que sabía que lo que había entre ellos dos era secreto, él sabía que era suya, como él lo era de ella, entonces sintió el impulso de tomar su mano, con mucha discreción, lo hiso, sintiendo el nerviosismo de la joven, ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundos y se digieron tantas cosas, hasta que el pequeño instante de intimidad fue interrumpido, por el grito de Kasumi.

-A comer chicos ¡

-Ya vamos¡ - gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se levantaron rápidamente.

 _ **En otro mundo….Montaña Paoz**_

-Goten – susurro Shampoo

La joven amazona, a un seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, fue cuando alguien abrió la habitación. Era Milk quien llevaba algo de ropa.

-Muy bien señorita, no vas a pasar todo el dia encerrada, verdad, te traje algo de ropa, no es muy moderno, ni nuevo, espero y te sirva.

-Si gracias, Sra., me da pena, darle molestias.

-No te preocupes, me imagino que esto debe ser extraño.

-Lo es- suspiro la joven peli morada.

-Bien ve a bañarte y bajas a desayunar – le sonrió Milk antes de retirarse.

Shampoo, miro la ropa que le había traído, consistía en un vestido, color rosa con un peculiar estilo oriental, al menos algo le recordaba a casa. Después de haberse bañado y arreglado, bajo hacia la cocina. En silencio observo una escena un tanto tierna, se encontraba Milk preparando el almuerzo, mientras Goku la observa, sentado a un lado, hablaban de todo y nada, no cabía duda, que parecía un matrimonio unido, no quería interrumpir ese momento de ellos, pero tenía que hacerlo o sería muy descortés no saludar, después de lo amable que habían sido ellos.

esta mañana

El peculiar saludo de la joven, sorprendió a la pareja.

-Hola Shampoo jejjeje no entiendo lo que dices- dijo Goku riendo.

-Significa hola, en mi idioma natal chino.

\- veo, de dónde vienes, hablas varios idiomas, debes de ser muy inteligente- elogio la sr Son- aunque ese idioma peculiar del que mencionas, nunca lo he escuchado.

-Ya veo- dijo la joven pensativa.

-Oye Shampoo después de almorzar, iremos a ver a Dende, quizás él nos pueda ayudar.

\- De Hee.

-Sí, no te preocupes Dende es el Kamisama de la tierra.

\- Ya veo.

\- Goku, no ha llegado Goten a un, no me agrada que se vaya de vago, debería estar estudiando, es una lástima que no salió como Gohan, tan dedicado.

\- Y tampoco entrena tanto como antes, como cuando era niño.

Ambos padres se quejaron del chico, fue en eso, que se escuchó una peculiar voz, anunciando su llegada.

\- Familia ya llegue

Goten saludaba alegremente, mientras dejaba sus cosas en el recibidor, fue entonces que la escena se congelo en su mirada, ahí estaba la chica peli morada, junto a sus padres, vistiendo uno de los vestidos de su mama que ya no usaba, la verdad es que había que reconocer es que la chica era hermosa, tuviera lo que tuviera, así fuera ese blusón o esa ropa tradicional, por su parte la joven, lo miro envenenadamenté, ella jamás olvidaría lo que paso adentro y menos lo que él le hiso pensar. Pero había que actuar rápidamente pensó Goten, antes de que se dieran cuenta que había pasado la noche en su habitación a lado de la chica desconocida, así que improviso.

-Vaya tenemos visitas, no me habían comentado nada papas.

-Ha si , bueno no fue exactamente algo planeado – comento Milk pensativa.

-Hola mi nombre es Goten, un placer conocerte – el chico se acercó, le extendió la mano a la chica, sonriéndole de una manera cálida y amena.

-Hoolaaa- la chica quedo confundida, en verdad era el patán arrogante de hace rato o era su hermano gemelo, desconfiada tomo la mano del joven, la misma mano, que había acariciado su rostro, horas antes, la misma mano, que le hiso sentir una descarga de electricidad en su cuerpo cuando la estrecho– Yo ser Shampoo.

-Goten, Shampoo es nuestra invitada, por el momento necesitare tu habitación para que ella se quede ahí, podrías ocupar tú la de Gohan, por favor- ordeno su madre.

-Que¡, pero mama sabes que el cuarto de Gohan es la bodega familiar de todos y digo de todos y eso lo incluye a el mismo.

\- Hijo solo serán unos días- le pidió su padre.

-Bueno, está bien- el joven se resignó, suspiro y sin que sus padres lo notaran, le regalo la mejor mirada a la joven, que solo Son Goten podría dar, una sincera y expresiva mirada envenenada. Cosa que no pasó inadvertida para la chica, así sería entonces, ella le obsequio otra mirada, fría , de esas miradas que solía regalarle al pobre de Mousse, inconscientemente, se habían declarado la guerra.

El almuerzo pasó sin más, padre e hijo devoraban la comida, Milk comía y servía más platos, ella ya estaba acostumbrada, a esa escena, en cambio Shampoo estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto comer a nadie así.

-Yo creer que solo Ranma, comer así- dijo la joven en un casi susurro, cosa que le llamo la atención a Goku.

-¿Ranma? Y el quien es, ¿ él es fuerte?- pregunto Goku con la boca llena de comida.

-Goku que te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena, es de mala educación- le regaño Milk

-Jejejej

-Airén, si ser fuerte, de donde vengo si- "Airén" estúpida costumbre, se reprimió la joven, llamarlo a el así.

-Airén, es más fuerte que Ranma- volvió a preguntar Goku de nuevo, con la boca llena de comida y Milk se llevó una mano a la cara, habían cosas que jamás cambiarían.

-Haiya…. No Airén, ser Ranma, Airén significar, prometido.

-Ha entonces Ranma es tu novio- dedujo Milk

-Este , mmm según las tradiciones de mi pueblo si…

-Ya veo- dijo Goten sin prestarle mucha importancia, él tenía muchas dudas respecto a la chica, porque estaba ahí en su casa, las frases extrañas de la chica, tenía mucha curiosidad, pero no quería preguntar, no quería mostrar interés por la joven- ya estoy lleno, creo que iré a desempolvar un poco el cuarto de Gohan.

-Goten iremos con Dende, no vienes.

-No gracias, estoy muy cansado y es mejor que empiece por desalojar mi cuarto- este último comentario lo dijo con todo el sarcasmo posible, cosa que Shampoo capto.

Fue entonces que antes de que el joven se parara, Milk noto algo, por algo esa mujer era el pilar central de esa familia, ella observo, el golpe en el rostro del chico así como los raspones.

-Que le paso a tu rostro Goten.

Se hiso un silencio, la joven recordó que cuando se marchó por la ventana, había visto varios golpes en él, Goten quedo petrificado, no quería decir que se había peleado con Trunks y menos decir sus motivos, no quería que supieran que había regresado en la madrugada a dormir a la casa, Shampoo dedujo que la riña que tubo le traería problemas, si tan solo pudiera doblar las cosas a manera que el chico tuviera problemas, pero no sabía cómo, por el momento debía dejar pasar todo, ya habría una forma de darle un escarmiento, pensó.

-Me caí, ya vez que soy muy torpe, mama, quería hacerme el interesante jejejejje ya vez- el joven rio de manera tonta y despreocupada, poniendo una mano en la nuca, como solía hacer su padre.

-Ya veo

-Bueno nos vemos papa, hasta luego Shampoo- sonrió y se marchó.

El joven subió las escalaras, Shampoo, volvió a observarlo, mientras se iba.

La vieja habitación de su hermano, era un lugar nostálgico, cuando Gohan se marchó de casa, para formar su nueva familia, se fue albergando un sinfín de fotos, recuerdos de antaño, de todos los amigos, pero también polvo, telarañas y cosas inservibles, Goten suspiro, comenzó por quitar algunas cajas de la vieja cama, coloco fundas limpias, empezó a hacer un poco de espacio, en los buros, apilar algunos libros, justo cuando tomo uno de ellos, salieron unas cuantas fotos, de cuando él era niño, hiso una mueca de disgusto, odiaba ser el pequeño clon de su padre, sintiendo el peso de todos, ya que esperaban que fuera como el, que amara las peleas, si le gustaba entrenar, pero no ostentaba con ser el héroe del universo, él amaba las cosas de la vida mundana, amaba la libertad, el vivir el ahora sin pensar en el mañana, después su mirada se concentró en otra fotografía, donde aparecían Trunks, Maroon y el , el trio inseparable, pensó , sonrió con alegría, al recordar los viejos momentos que compartieron en aquellos años, Maroon llorando porque Trunks, nunca quería jugar a algo donde se le pudiera incluir y el solo tratando de convencer a este de que había que jugar a algo donde la niña pudiera sonreír, sonrisa pensó el, su sonrisa. La foto que siguió, tendría el apenas unos 15 años, Trunks 16 y Maroon 13….. La chica comenzaba a tomar la hermosas facciones de su madre, en esa época fue cuando la rubia y él se volvieron los mejores amigos… su mirada se ensombreció, fue cuando sus sentimientos….de repente una voz lo saco de su ensoñación.

-Hijo, se me olvidaba Trunks llamo, quiere hablar contigo, dijo que se la había quedado algo en el campamento, se oía preocupado, deberías marcarle.

-Hee – _"ese tonto, encubriendo todo, bueno al menos me conviene"_ pensó- si claro mama deja termino de hacer esto, por cierto esa joven quien es, por que papa la llevara con Dende, es extraño no.

-Hijo es una larga historia- en eso volvió a sonar el teléfono- espera deja contesto- Milk dejo al chico con una serie de interrogantes sin resolver.

Estaban Shampoo y Goku en la sala, mientras Milk estaba al teléfono.

-Muy bien estas lista Shampoo hay que partir.

-Y usted cree que el poder ayudar a Shampoo.

-Bueno dijiste que fuiste trasportada por un extraño espejo, de seguro él debe conocer algo al respecto.

-Está muy lejos

-Si, algo pero no te preocupes

-Iremos en automóvil

-Que , jejeje yo no sé manejar – sonrió tontamente Goku

Entonces como viajaremos- la china arqueo la ceja.

-Con mi técnica de tele transportación

-tele que….

-Muy bien sujétate.

Goku coloco sus dedos, para localizar el ki de Dende, tomo del brazo a la chica, quien se asustó, en cuestión de segundos desaparecieron, no pasó ni un instante cuando, el sayayin y la amazona, aparecieron en el templo de Kamisama. La joven cayó al suelo, se quejó pero pronto se le olvidaría, cuando contemplo el lugar, nunca había visto nada así, se levanto pudo observar algo, el templo estaba en un lugar muy alto, camino hacia el fin de la plataforma, mientras Goku gritaba para que Dende saliera, la joven china se acercó más, pudo ver que el templo estaba sobre las nubes, fue entonces que una voz autoritaria le hablo.

-Sabes si yo fuera tú, no me acercaba tanto ahí, a menos que quieras caerte.

-Que ¡ - la joven se dio la vuelta y pudo ver al sujeto que le hablo, lo cual la asusto demasiado y grito- haaaaaa un demonio auxilio…


	8. Chapter 8

_hola a todos, espero no haberme tardado mucho, esperaba terminar el capitulo ayer, pero cosas de la vida, la compu se restauro y ya saben eso tarda, hace rato me lleve un susto, creei haber perdido el capitulo pero no, lo recupere, gracias a Dios n_n en fin ...creo que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito, espero y les guste mucho,sobre todo las interacciones de los personajes que aparecen hoy, asi como el ir hilando, ciertos cabos sueltos. A una aclaracion, no esperen ver que todos los personajes de las dos series van a interactuar, solo mis dos personajes principales, van a estar en contacto con los personajes de cada serie. A con lo de los dibujos, mi esposo a un no los tiene u_u ya saben el trabajo y nuestro bebe gatito, nos quitan tiempo, pero veran que si los subire ;)_

 _muchas gracias por sus comentarios, enserio me motivan mucho, les deseo que tengan una semana exelente, por cierto es que si era el destino que leyeras mi historia, por algo somos Andreas :D jajajaj saludos._

 _bueno sin mas, pues a leer._

 _" los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus dueños, esto es sin fines de lucro, solo por amor al arte"_

 _pd: si mi historia tubiera animacion, la cancion de opening seria sin duda... A_dventure of a lifetime _de Coldplay y va acorde a mi historia_

 _hay una estrofa que dice algo asi:_

 _If we've only got this life_  
 _Then this adventure's all we have_  
 _If we've only got this life_  
 _You'll get me through, oh_  
 _If we've only got this life_  
 _Then this adventure_  
 _Only I want to share with you, with you, with you_

 _Si solo tenemos esta vida,_  
 _entonces esta aventura es todo lo que tenemos._  
 _Si solo tenemos esta vida,_  
 _tú llegarás hasta mí, oh._  
 _Si solo tenemos esta vida,_  
 _entonces esta aventura_  
 _solo contigo quiero compartirla, contigo, contigo._

 **Capítulo 8. Decepción.**

 _ **Templo de Kamisama**_

Los gritos de la joven, perturbaron la paz que había en el templo de Kamisama.

Podrías callarte, tu gritos me aturden- le regaño un extraño sujeto, que vestía una túnica blanca y un turbante.

Muy bien demonio, yo confrontarte-la joven amazona se puso en guardia, aunque en el fondo le seguía temiendo- jamás había visto un sujeto verde.

Esto es ridículo- este le reclamo.

A lo lejos se veía, la figura de Goku que era acompañado por otro sujeto similar al que asusto a la amazona, pero de estatura un poco más baja, también vestía una túnica blanca con un chaleco rojizo, en su mano tenía un báculo, con ellos iba otro ser extraño, de complexión robusta y de tez muy obscura. Los tres se acercaron la más rápido posible.

Shampoo jejjeje tranquila él es Piccolo, es amigo mío y no te hará nada.

Haiya – la joven amazona, quito su pose de ataque, y observo a los otros dos sujetos- que ser este lugar, porque ser tan extraños ellos.

A quien le dices extraños niña tonta ¡ - Piccolo le grito de nuevo.

Tranquilícense- Goku trataba de calmar los ánimos- muy bien necesito su ayuda, bueno es más bien para ayudar a esta joven.

Ni en mil años- debatió Piccolo.

Shampoo querer ver a Kamisama- la amazona, le reto altaneramente.

Disculpe señorita, yo soy Kamisama, mi nombre es Dende- se presentó el joven namekusei.

Heee …. Tu ser Kamisama…. – la joven lo miro extrañada, volvió a mirar Goku incrédulamente, este le confirmo que era verdad, afirmando con la cabeza – ya veo - la joven ignoro su disputa con Piccolo, se dirigió a Dende, hiso una reverencia y se presentó- Yo ser Shampoo, yo necesitar tu ayuda.

Todos pasaron dentro del templo, la joven comenzó su relato, esta vez más extendido, comenzó diciendo, como el anciano Happosai, había robado el espejo de su abuela, les describió como era aquella reliquia, lo que recordaba sobre los relatos que le habían contado, narro como el anciano quería utilizar ese artefacto para vengarse de Ranma y como ella intento detenerlo, pero que fallo, recordó que lo último que vio fue su reflejo en ese espejo y como fue transportada, también les conto como era el lugar de donde venía, no omitió ningún detalle al respecto en su historia, todos la escucharon hasta Piccolo.

Bien, ¿han escuchado algo así?– pregunto Goku.

La verdad nunca había oído hablar sobre ese tipo de reliquias- se quedó pensativo Dende- ¿y tú Mr. Popo?

No Mr. Popo, nuca escuchar sobre eso.

Queeee¡ - Goku Y Shampoo gritaron,

Noooo ¡ Shampoo querer regresar a su mundo- la chica estuvo a punto de romper en llanto, todo este tiempo había tratado de contenerse.

Pero Dende, no habrá algo que se pueda hacer.

Sr Goku en verdad quisiera ayudar a esta joven, pero no se me ocurre nada- Dende agacho la cabeza.

Y por qué no juntas las esferas del dragón, pídele a Shen long, que la lleve de nuevo a su mundo y si de no ser posible eso ,pregúntale si hay alguna forma, si en el mundo de ella existe un espejo que es capaz, de llevarte a otra dimensión, debe de haber algún objeto que te regrese de nuevo.

Haaaa siiiiiii ¡ Piccolo tiene razón – Goku se puso de pie muy emocionado- solo hay que buscar las esferas del dragón, Shampoo no está todo perdido.

La joven no entendía que eran esas esferas, pero si ellas podían llevarla a casa, que importaba lo demás, Shampoo brinco de emoción y por la gran idea de Piccolo, ella se le acercó para darle un efusivo abrazo, cosa que lo saco de onda, no se esperaba esa reacción de la joven, que minutos antes lo quería atacar, lo único que él quería en estos momentos era que la chica lo dejara en paz, detestaba esas muestras de afecto humanas.

Quítate niña, déjame en paz, me asfixias – se quejaba el namekusei mayor.

Pero señor Goku, hace un par de meses no usaron un deseo.

He- Goku se quedó pensando, Shampoo dejo de abrazar a Piccolo para escuchar- así es verdad, eso fue hace tres meses.

Entonces hay que esperar otros tres meses para poder buscar las esferas- dijo Dende.

No importa, iré con Bulma y le pediré el radar- dijo confiado Goku.

Si mal no recuerdo, un "Idiota", Destrozo el radar, no te acuerdas Goku- esto último lo dijo Piccolo, con todo el sarcasmo posible.

Heeee…. Es verdad, aaawww pero fue un accidente- intentaba defenderse Goku

Pero Bulma hará otro- dijo confiado el Sayajin

Pero la Sra. Bulma, trabaja mucho en su empresa, ¿ cree que tenga tiempo?- hablo Dende.

Yo espero que si- dijo Goku agachando la cabeza- muy Shampoo, este es el plan, le pediremos a Bulma que construya otro radar del dragón, esperaremos a que pasen los tres meses que faltan, para que la esferas queden activas, le pediremos a Shen long, que te lleve a casa- Goku reía optimistamente.

Que ser esferas del dragón, quien ser Shen long, por que esperar tres meses, yo no entender nada- reclamo la joven amazona.

Muy bien esta es otra larga historia jejejjeej escucha atenta Shampoo- Goku se disponía a relatarle todo a la chica.

 _ **Montaña Paoz**_

El joven Sayajin, se encontraba recostado en la cama que era de su hermano, ya había terminado de acomodar un poco la habitación, estaba indeciso en hablar o no con su viejo amigo, se pasó la mano cerca del golpe que tenía en el rostro, torció la boca, en símbolo de desagrado.

 _ **Escena retrospectiva**_

 _Goten había sido invitado por su amigo Trunks a pasar un par de días de campamento con él y los amigos de este, habían acudido a una reserva boscosa, si bien era cierto que el joven Son a diferencia de su padre y hermano, siempre fue mucho más sociable, principalmente al llegar a ala adolescencia, él podía fluir como pez en el agua con diferentes tipos de personas, simplemente amaba sentirse un chico de su edad, un chico normal, alejado de los súper villanos, entrenamientos exhaustivos, sabía que era afortunado, por tener fuerza, agilidad, poder volar por los cielos, pero esas cosas se las reservaba para momentos que dependían de ello, así que salir con jóvenes que no conocía y que eran del círculo de amigos de Trunks no era para el algo extraño, más bien una oportunidad para divertirse lejos de la aburrida montaña Paoz. Los días pasaron sin más, hasta que el último dia, uno de los chicos que acudió, llevaba una reserva de botellas de wiski, así que los jóvenes comenzaron a divertirse más de la cuenta. Pero algo a Goten le molesto mucho, fue ver a Trunks en un plan casi romántico con una de las chicas que los acompañaba, una hermosa castaña de ojos miel._

 _El joven peli lavanda, tenía a la chica sentada en sus piernas, mientras bebían wiski, la joven se veía muy pasada de copas, al igual que Trunks, Goten no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, hasta que Trunks se acercó a la joven y la beso, eso fue suficiente para el joven Son, se acercara a su amigo, le dijo que tenía que hablar con él en privado, Brief no quiso, él quería estar con la chica, entonces las cosas se pusieron fuertes, terminaron haciéndose de palabras, hasta que Trunks no tuvo más remedio que alejarse junto a Goten del resto de los demás, para arreglar las cosas._

 _El problema de todo es que Goten no soportaba que su amigo, estuviera faltando al respecto a su amiga Maroon, si bien Trunks y la rubia tenían una relación desde hace un par de años, las palabras subieron de tono, hasta que ambos se hicieron de golpes, incluso llegaron a transformarse en súper Sayajin._

 _Mierda Trunks como puedes hacerle eso a Maroon._

 _Oye que dices, yo soy libre, ella lo decidió así, no yo_

 _Ella solo te pidió tiempo, para poder estar bien contigo, así se lo pagas._

 _Tu que sabes Goten de cómo me siento._

 _Como crees que Maroon se sentiría, es una persona leal, llena de valores, es noble y tierna y tu- grito Goten con furia._

 _Vaya … tú piensas eso de una mujer, es extraño en ti, tu frase es…vivir el ahora- grito Trunks_

 _Cállate y pelea._

 _Con gusto, si no fuera porque Maroon es tu mejor amiga , diría que estás enamorado de ella._

 _Lo último que dijo Trunks fue el detonante para que la pelea se hiciera mayor, Goten lo golpeo en el rostro derribándolo, no sin antes ser arremetido por el hijo del príncipe de los Sayajin._

Le marcare , no tengo nada mejor que hacer- se quejó Goten, mirando al techo.

 _ **Nerima, café del gato.**_

Ranma y Akane fueron al café del gato, esperando saber algo , pero cuál fue su sorpresa, que el lugar se encontraba cerrado, intentaron husmear por alguna rendijilla de las ventanas, su sorpresa fue mayor, pues estaba completamente desierto.

Ni hablar Akane, la abuela Cologne, no está- se recargo el joven en la pared.

Tú crees que aun está persiguiendo al viejo Happosai.

Probablemente

Ni hablar- suspiro la joven- vengamos mañana, quizás la encontremos.

Ranma miro de reojo a su prometida y ahora novia oficial, secreta, se percató que no había nadie a la redonda, así que quiso hacer algo, la observo, llevaba puesto un lindo vestido aqua de tirantes, no corto, ni largo, pero dejaba ver bien sus torneadas piernas, ya no llevaba el pelo tan corto como antes, puesto que lo había empezado a dejar crecer, lo tenía cerca de los hombros, su pelo azulado era adornado por una diadema rosa, de un tiempo acá, la menor de los Tendo, le había hecho caso a su hermana Nabiki, de sacarle provecho a su feminidad, sinceramente el cambio no le había molestado a su prometido, pero ese Saotome el único pero que le ponía a eso, era que si de por si antes los hombres la seguían con la mirada, ahora la devoraban y como su relación la mantenían en secreto, no podía llevarla abrazada por todo Nerima, para que supieran que era suya, poco a poco esto de ser novios secretos y odiarse enfrente de los demás, le estaba cansando. Iba a hacer algo que su prometida , le reprocharía, besarla, en la calle, pero que importaba, la deseaba, así que se acercó a la joven y la toma de los brazos, Akane quedo petrificada, en verdad también deseaba besarlo, fue entonces que una voz los interrumpió.

Ranma chan ...

Ukyo¡ - los dos gritaron al mismo tiempo, alejándose por completo.

Que creen que hacen, tan juntos …..noooooo Ranma Chan ibas a besar a Akane¡

Que¡ yo besarla ….. a ..aaaa… esta marimacho, tan poco agraciada, estás loca.

Que dijiste…. Ranma….. – una vena gigante comenzó aparecer en la frente de Akane.

Pues lo que oíste, es que yo me acerque a ella por que tenía una mosca, si eso una mosca.

Raaaannnnnmaaaaa…. Tomaaaaaaa- la joven Tendo mando a volar su prometido por los cielos, de un solo golpe.

A menos mal- sonrió Ukyo- vengan los invito a mi restaurant.

Los tres jóvenes, se encontraban conversando sobre lo que había ocurrido a Shampoo, mientras Ukyo, preparaba okonomiyaki

Así que eso explica, por qué amaneció cerrado el lugar- dedujo la castaña

Así es- afirmo Ranma.

Pobre Shampoo, no es mi amiga, es irritable y egoísta, pero no me desagrada tanto, no le deseo ningún mal, espero y esto se solucione- suspiro Ukyo.

Nosotros también- dijo cabizbaja Akane.

Aunque por otro lado, que el café del gato este cerrado, le hará muy bien a mi restaurant- dijo con ojos soñadores la joven Kuonji.

Como puedes decir eso- la regaño Ranma

Lo siento Ranma Chan, me deje llevar por los negocios, pero que noble de su parte sacrificarse así por ti, se nota que te ama tanto como yo.

Que dices¡ - Ranma hiso una mueca de disgusto- oye no digas esas cosas, fue un accidente, ella no me estaba protegiendo, hasta le dijo al viejo que si quería arreglar las cosas conmigo que ahí me tenía, ella solo quería el espejo devuelta.

Pero es Shampoo, ella solo tiene ojos para ti- decía la castaña, mientras Akane bebía su te seriamente.

Ya cállate Ukyo solo dices tonterías- se cruzó de brazos Ranma, encima que su amiga de la infancia arruino el beso que le iba a dar a su novia secreta, se ponía a decir todo eso, no quería saber cómo le iría cuando llegara a casa, Akane lo mandaría a volar.

Jajajaja estoy jugando- se defendió la chica.

 _ **Templo de Kamisama**_

Una vez que Goku le contó a Shampoo, sobre las esferas del dragón, la joven no daba crédito existiera un Dios escondido en esos objetos y que pudiera cumplir deseos, parecía un cuento de hadas para niños.

Es increíble… Shampoo no poder creer eso, es tan extraño.

Pues créelo- le dijo Goku- oye quizás si no te podemos llevar a casa, le podemos pedir que te quite la maldición que poses-

Haiya…. Eso sería fabuloso.

¿Cuál maldición?- pregunto extrañado Piccolo.

Ha es que si a Shampoo, le cae agua fría de convierte en gato, si le cae agua caliente vuelve a la normalidad.

Mmmmppp – Shampoo miro con ojos envenenados a Goku, no le agradaba que la gente supiera de su maldición.

Ha ya veo y decías que nosotros éramos extraños- le dijo Piccolo.

Mira te lo mostrare- Goku arrojo un balde de agua fría en la joven.

Qué diablos¡ - Shampoo se transformó en el pequeño gato rosa.

Dende, Mr. Popo y Piccolo, no podían creer lo que acaba de pasar, la chica ahora era un pequeño gatito rosa, el cual se le echó encima a Goku, mordiéndolo y arañándolo, mientras este corría, para poder quitársela de encima, mientras los tres los observaban, con una gran gota en la cabeza.

Auxilio quítenmela….. haahaaaaa, me duele…. Bastaaaa – gritaba Goku.

Mr. Popo, trae un poco de agua tibia- pedía seriamente Dende, mientras contemplaba la ridícula escena.

Enseguida Kamisamas.

Espera un poco más, quiero ver cuantos rasguños aguanta Goku- pedía seriamente Piccolo, quien también miraba la escena.

 _ **Montaña Paoz**_

Goten tomo su teléfono celular y marco a Trunks, una voz cantarina le contesto del otro lado de la línea.

Hola, por el momento Trunks no puede contestar, deje su mensaje.

Jajajajaj Bra, eres tú, pásame a tu hermano, soy Goten.

Hooo eres tu Goten- la niña al otro lado de la línea se sonrojo- es que mi hermano está castigado.

Como que castigado, ¿Por qué?- eso sonaba interesante, pensó, Goten.

Mmm es que, llego muy mal, apestaba, mis papas le dieron un gran sermón y esta incomunicado.

Mientras la pequeña princesa Sayajin, hablaba con Goten, su hermano la vio con su teléfono, así que rápidamente se lo arrebato, atreves de la línea se oía la disputa.

Dámelo Trunks, estas castigado.

Bra eso es mío, que este castigado no quiere decir que debes jugar con mis cosas.

No dámelo, no debes hablar con nadie.

Por favor, que me lo devuelvas.

Los dos hermanos Brief peleaban, Goten estaba divertidísimo escuchándolos, pero tenía que intervenir.

Bra me oyes.

He si, aquí estoy Goten- la niña se había subido a un mueble alto del cuarto de su hermano, para contestar.

Muy bien princesa, hazme un favor, déjame platicar con Trunks unos momentos y te prometo, llevarte por un helado, el que quieras, el más grande si quieres.

Un helado, el que quiera – la niña se sonrojo, puso sus ojos soñadores- está bien Goten, pero me llevaras, lo prometiste.

Si, cuando vaya a visitar a Trunks, iremos por ese helado.

Bien, te lo paso, bye

Adiós.

La niña bajo, de un salto al piso, miro con arrogancia a su hermano y tiro el teléfono al piso, Trunks puso cara de venganza.

No le diré a mis papas, me voy- salió la niña de la habitación.

Trunks tomo el teléfono.

Diablos, debí haber sido hijo único- se quejó el peli lavanda.

Jajajajajajaj se nota quien manda en casa.

Cállate no digas eso.

Bien

Hubo un silencio en la línea, de algunos segundos los cuales, fueron eternos. Hasta que Trunks lo rompió.

Goten, hermano….lamento lo del campamento, creo que fui un idiota, tenías razón, no debía comportarme así.

No te preocupes, ya paso- suspiro el peli negro.

En fin ya sabes estoy castigado.

Como es que llegaste, apestando, cuando me fui ¿qué paso?

Jajajaja pues no pasó nada con la chica.

Así la chica castaña, genial no

Sí, todo lo que me dijiste de Maroon, es verdad, a pesar de que no estemos juntos ahora, a un la amo y ella me ama a mí, todo se arreglara y volveremos a estar juntos.

Al otro lado de la línea, Goten tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una todo se arreglaba con su mejor amigo, por otra simplemente Maroon.

Me alegra que pienses así.

Oye cambiando de tema, como es que tienes una hermosa chica viviendo en tu casa.

Que ¡ como sabes.

Mi madre me conto algo, pero la verdad no le puse atención, aun me duele la cabeza.

Pues la verdad, no se mucho se la chica, mis papas la están ayudando, no me han explicado nada, siempre soy el último en enterarse de todo.

Pero dijo mi madre que era muy hermosa, cuidado Goten, no te vayas a enamorar de ella.

Qué diablos dices, si la chica es linda, pero es nefasta.

No inventes, no creo que ya la hayas tratado.

No me agrada, aunque sea hermosa.

Jajajajaj del odio al amor solo hay un paso, no dicen eso.

Jajajajaaj también puede ser, del odio al amor, existe el homicidio.

Jajajajajajajjajajajjajaja si claro como digas. ¿Y cómo es?

Que te importa, no me acabas de decir que Maroon es lo más importante.

Ya no te enojes, no te pongas celoso, te lo digo y te lo sostengo, pero es divertido tener esta conversación, ya dime como es.

Goten suspiro, hiso una mueca, recordó el momento en el que la miro, cuando pensó que era un sueños, recordó su cabello largo, sus ojos color rubí, cuando acaricio su rostro, sin duda era un ángel un hermoso ángel, en su cama, recordó la mirada fría y envenenada que le regalo….

Pues nada del otro mundo- puntualizo Son Goten- no me agrada para nada.

Que mal, pues tendrás que convivir con ella a diario.

Oye y que sabes de ella, que dijeron tus padres, la verdad no puse mucha atención, solo que era linda, oye si no te importa, que más da- atajo Trunks, de verdad quería molestar a su amigo.

Es cierto que más da, te dejo, nos vemos

Bye hermano.

Ambos colgaron, Goten se quedó pensando, sobre la chica, sobre la hermosa chica que había estado en su cama, suspiro, esos ojos color rubí, no se irían se mente en mucho tiempo, torció la boca en señal de disgusto, porque sabía que así seria.


	9. Chapter 9

_hola:_

 _se que ha pasado un tiempo de que ya no publique mas mi historia, lo lamento mucho, por que en verdad disfrutaba hacerlo, bueno el motivo de que me ausentara, fue que al estar trabajando precisamente en este capitulo, al estar distraída, mi bebe gatito de 6 meses, tubo un accidente, solo las personas que aman a los animales, podrán entenderme, me sentí muy culpable, por que quizás al no prestar atención, por estar distraída, lo hubiera podido evitar, mi esposo y amigos me dicen que así son los accidentes, uno no puede adivinar lo que va a pasar y que no debo dejar de escribir, por eso, que no fue mi culpa ha sido un largo proceso, pero hoy he decidido, que debo continuar con mi historia, mi bebe gatito se llamaba Sorin, en fin espero y no haberlos decepcionado, pero aquí andaré... muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido mi historia, como dicen en el circo ... " el espectáculo debe continuar"..._

 _atte: Andy._

 _Mi bebe de rayas.. siempre estarás en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón... nos veremos al final del puente Arcoiris, algún día._

 **Capítulo 9. Tentacion.**

 _ **Templo de Kamisama.**_

Después de contemplar la escena tan inusual, Dende observo que habían quedado las ropas de la chica en el suelo, así que le pidió a Mr. Popo que las recogiera y que llevara a la pequeña gatita a un lugar privado, el extraño ser, le quito el gato a Goku y se lo llevo. Se dirigió a un especie de baño, abrió la llave, dejando que la tina se llenara, coloco al pequeño gato en el suelo.

Mr. Popos dejarte, solas- se retiró.

La gatita rosada, observo el lugar, se acercó a la tina y se dejó caer dentro de ella. Del agua emergió la joven peli morada.

Vaya, a un no poder creer todo esto- suspiro- fue una buena suerte haber llegado a casa de los Son- la joven observo su ropa.

Una vez lista Shampoo, salió de baño y se dirigió hacia donde estaban todos, observo como Dende curaba las heridas de Goku.

Lo siento Sr. Goku, no fue mi intención.

No te preocupes Shampoo, creo que me lo merecía.

Es que no me gusta, que me transformen en gato, me siento indefensa en esa forma- lo decía mientras miraba al piso.

Ya veo, no te preocupes jejejjeej, muy bien ya estoy listo, tenemos que regresar, al menos no fue en balde venir hasta acá, ya tenemos un plan- decía Goku optimista.

Si, tienen al menos tres meses para que las esferas se activen y que Bulma pueda construir otro radar- opino Piccolo.

Pero mientras, que voy a hacer en todo ese tiempo- se quejó la joven.

No te preocupes por eso Shampoo, sabes que te puedes quedar en casa con nosotros.

Sí, pero no quiero dar molestias.

No lo es, pero si no te sientes a gusto, quizás te puedas quedar aquí en el templo jejejjeej- decía Goku con su típica mano en la cabeza, mientras a Piccolo, Dende y Mr. Popo se les hacia una gran gota en la cabeza, al igual que a la chica.

Ni hablar creo que tenemos que irnos Sr. Goku- dijo la chica impaciente.

Es verdad creo que ya tienen que irse pronto- sentencio Piccolo.

Sí, pero no si antes ….. Mr. Popo no tienes algo de comer, es que me muero de hambre Jejejej- reía Goku, mientras todos se caían al piso.

Pero Sr. No han pasado ni tres horas desde comió en su casa- le regañaba Shampoo

Lo sé, pero planear tanto ya me dio hambre.

Acostúmbrate, porque vivirás con dos sayajins y debes en cuando vendrá el tercero a visitar- esto lo dijo Piccolo con todo el sarcasmo.

¿Sayajins?- Shampoo no entendía ese terminó, pero pudo deducir que se refería a Goku y a Goten, el tercero que vendría de visita, sería el hijo mayor de los Son, Gohan- comen demasiadooooo¡- grito estresada.

 **Montaña Paoz.**

Después de haber hablado con su amigo, Goten, salió de su habitación, se percató que su madre se estaba alistando para marcharse.

Te vas mamá, ¿pero qué vamos a comer?- pregunto el joven.

Tu padre y tú, ya están muy grandes, para hacerse de comer, así que si me disculpas, no tardan en pasar por mi Gohan y Videl.

Está bien- rodo los ojos el joven Son, la verdad no le venía en gana, tener el sermón, de por qué soy mujer, de su madre, ya se lo sabía de memoria, así que opto por marcharse rápidamente- nos vemos, que se diviertan.

Pronto llego la nave de Videl y Gohan, por Milk, Goten los saludo a lo lejos desde la ventana y los observo a alejarse.

En fin que hacer, la verdad no se me ocurre nada- el joven se dejó caer en un sofá- ya se hace mucho que no entreno.

El joven se cambió la ropa, por una playera de resaque color negro y unos pants holgados color azul obscuro, se llevó una toalla y una botella de agua, salió de la caza y se elevó por los cielos. De pronto encontró un buen lugar, no tan alejado de su casa, tiro sus cosas y comenzó a entrenar con su rival imaginario.

De pronto Shampoo y Goku, aparecieron en casa.

Jamás me acostumbrare a esta técnica tan extraña.

Jajajaja pero no me dejaras mentir que sirve de mucho.

Eso sí.

Qué raro, no hay nadie en casa, habrán salido- Goku trataba de sentir el Ki de su familia, hasta que encontró el de Goten, no muy lejos de ahí, le dio alegría, por que sintió que su hijo estaba entrenando- Shampoo vamos con Goten.

Pero no está aquí.

Ven- antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo, la jalo del brazo y se tele-transportaron.

Pronto la joven y Goku, aparecieron cerca de donde estaba Goten. Los dos observaban al chico dar, golpes, una y otra vez, a una gran velocidad, él estaba tan concentrado, que no le presto importancia a la presencia de su padre y la chica, Goku se sentó en el pasto, observo que si bien su hijo había perdido algo de condición, pero todavía tenía la destreza, solo era cuestión de entrenar más y se recuperaría rápidamente, la joven no daba crédito a la que veía, el chico era fuerte, muy fuerte diría ella, nunca había visto a nadie usar, esos movimientos, lo que más le sorprendió fue que el chico se elevó por los cielos, estaba flotando.

Que¡, no puedo ser posible eso- lo miro entre asustada y entre sorprendida.

Fue en eso, que el chico se transformó en súper Sayajin, su cabello negro, se tornó rubio, sus ojos negros, se volvieron turquesa, un halo de energía dorada, lo envolvió, su musculatura se volvió más firme, así como su mirada se volvió más penetrante, al ver la transformación del chico, el corazón de la joven amazona, palpito de emoción, no podía evitarlo, por más que quisiera reprimir lo que su mente pensaba en esos instantes, no podía, nunca había visto un hombre tan atrayente, recordó lo que había pasado en la habitación del chico, pelinegro o rubio, él era irresistible, cualquier mujer en su sano juicio seria seducida por él, y se dejaría llevar al mismo infierno si él se lo pidiera, era ese aire de rebeldía que irradiaba en él lo que le intrigaba, su mente pensó y sus labios la traicionaron, aunque fuera en un pequeño susurro, ella dijo lo que su cabeza pensó, cuando vio transformado en súper Sayajin a Son Goten.

 _Es hermoso_ \- la joven casi se escuchó a sí misma y se sonrojo.

Dijiste algo Shampoo- le pregunto Goku.

Hee, yo no ...

Iré hacerle compañía a Goten, espero y no te aburras.

¿Qué?

La joven observo, como Goku también se elevaba y se transformaba en súper Sayajin, la misma transformación, recordó si bien que tanto padre como hijo se parecían , a excepción del pelo, pero no importaba que tan idénticos fueran o cuantos años se llevaran, para la joven amazona, Son Goten era sin duda una gran tentación y eso le molestaba, pensar todo eso de él, fue una fracción de segundos, cuando entre combate de padre e hijo, Goten miro a lo lejos a la joven, la mirada rubí de la chica se cruzó con la suya, eso lo cultivo, la mirada turquesa de él , la dejo sin aliento, Goten contuvo el golpe de su padre, el joven sentía la mirada de la amazona puesta en él, sonrió para sus adentros y volvió a mirarla, el viento que soplaba, jugaba con los cabellos de la chica, una parte de él, recordó el momento en que la vio recostada en su cama, tan cerca de haber probado sus labios, el chico volvió a contener una patada que le propicio su padre, se puso en guardia, volvió a mirarla, recorrió su cuerpo, con su vista, sin duda era una gran tentación, se maldijo, si tan solo hubiera sido un sueño, hubiera llegado tan lejos, como su instinto se lo hubiera dictado, con esa hermosa mujer, respiro onda y volvió a concentrarse en el combate, no era momento para pensar estupideces.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola, primero que nada, muchas gracias Kalpana, por compartir tu anécdota conmigo, lamentablemente son cosas que pasan, que no quisiéramos que pasaran, pero que solo el tiempo nos hace resignarnos, te mando un abrazo, de verdad me hace muy bien sentir que existen personas que me comprende, muchas gracias...de todo corazón._

 _jejejje asi para los que quieren que pasen cosas mas intensas, a un no... se tiene que tejer, esto poco a poco, pero pues si estará muy padre, ya puedo imaginarlo ;) jejejje no había tenido tiempo de terminar el capitulo, por el trabajo :( pero bueno aquí esta, ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 11 que sera un poco mas largo, y mas lleno de esos enredos divertidos, con ese toque, de romanticismo, este capitulo es asi como que muy tranquilo, espero y les guste._

 _en fin nos vemos que tengan un lindo domingo...por que yo me tengo que ir a trabajar en un par de horas mas... trabajar en fin de semana no es de Dios :(_

 _atte; Andy_

 **Capitulo 10. Respuestas**

 _ **Montaña Paoz.**_

Shampoo siguió absorta, en el combate de padre e hijo, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos, sin duda el nivel que ella manejaba o las personas que conocía en su mundo, no se comparaba en nada, de repente su mente viajó al pasado, recordó a su abuela, el entrenamiento al que fue sometida, cuando perdió contra aquella extranjera pelirroja.

 _ **Flash back….. Aldea de las mujeres Amazonas…. China.**_

\- Bien Shampoo, eso es todo lo que tienes para mí- la anciana Cologne, retaba a una muy agitada joven, que se encontraba en el suelo.

\- Abuela- Shampoo no pudo terminar la frase, cuando recibió un golpe, en la espalda, la anciana había saltado ágilmente y con su bastón, había arremetido contra la pelimorada, dejándola sin aire.

-Nunca debes de bajar la guardia, bisnieta,

Shampoo se encontraba contra el piso, tenía el cuerpo adolorido, pero lo que más le dolía era el orgullo de haber sido derrotada por aquella odiosa pelirroja.

\- Shampoo, hay algo que en la vida debes aprender, no siempre obtendrás la victoria, habrá gente más fuerte que nosotros, pero siempre debes estar preparada, para la batalla, nunca debes dejar de aprender, por qué eso es lo único que te ayudará en la vida.

\- Yo solo quiero derrotarla y limpiar mi nombre- tosió la chica mientras se recuperaba.

\- Shampoo, derrotar no es lo único, pero te entiendo, así que continuemos, levántate- la anciana se puso en pose de ataque.

\- Será un placer- sonrió la joven, imaginando como seria el fatídico final de la mujer que la derroto, imito también la pose de combate de su abuela.

 _ **Fin de flashback.**_

-Aprender- susurro la joven.

La batalla de padre e hijo terminó, ambos descendieron del cielo, volviendo a su estado original, la cara de felicidad del padre por haber compartido un entrenamiento con su hijo menor, era algo que no pasó desapercibido para Shampoo, los dos hombre se acercaron junto a ella y se dejaron caer, la chica a un estaba sorprendida, tenía muchas más preguntas que hacer ahora.

-Eso estuvo increíble, Goten, has perdido un poco la práctica, pero si me dejas…

-Papá…tu sabes que…

-Vamos Goten

-Pero….- Goten se quedó mirando la cara infantil y feliz de su padre, cosa que lo desarmo un momento.- está bien, pero solo dame mi espacio y mi tiempo.

-Heee- Goku no daba crédito, después de tanto tiempo volvería a pasar tiempo con su hijo, volverían a entrenar como cuando este era un niño- siiiiiii- fue una respuesta tan llena de felicidad que contagio a la joven de alegría.

-Espero no arrepentirme después- entrecerró los ojos el joven azabache.

-Un momento… que fue lo que pasar hallar…por que cambiar apariencia, porque volar- la joven interrumpió el momento de padre e hijo.

-Hee—la pregunta sorprendió a ambos guerreros.

-Es que esto es… yo no conocer gente así…

-Hablando de respuestas, yo también quiero saber quién es ella realmente papa, porque la ayudan, porque la llevaste al templo de Kamisama, al menos me merezco saber algo, si va vivir en "Mi" habitación.

Ambos jóvenes, se miraron envenenadamenté, algo que no alcanzo a comprender Goku, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia, se sentó en posición de loto, en el pasto, puso la mano en su barbilla, pensando la forma más inteligente de responder las preguntas de ambos.

-Por donde empiezo.

-Papa respóndele a ella primero si quieres.

-Bueno…

Goku le conto a la joven su historia, como su abuelo lo había encontrado , como lo había criado, un poco de las aventuras de su infancia, así como los entrenamientos y enemigos que conoció, hasta que ya adulto se enteró que no pertenecía a la raza humana si no a la raza Saiyajin, guerreros de otro planeta, le conto que él no era el único si no también Vegueta y que este fue príncipe de aquel desaparecido mundo, también le conto que Piccolo y Dende, eran Namekusei, y que ambos pertenecían a una poderosa familia de su raza, por tal razón podían crear las esferas del dragón las cuales concedían deseos, ya que un Dios dragón vivía en ellas. Esa última parte ella ya la había escuchado, pero no tan ampliamente. La joven se quedó pasmada, sin duda Goku había vivido increíbles aventuras, peleado con seres muy fuertes, su origen explicaba su increíble poder, incluso se sintió un poco mal, ella nunca había peleado por cosas loables, como defender a sus amigos, incluso el lugar donde vivía, sus peleas siempre eran por cosas vanas y superficiales como hacer que Ranma la amara a toda costa, sin duda tenía razón su abuela, aprender es algo que nunca dejas de hacer.

-Entonces , ser extraterrestres ¡

-Si lo pones de ese punto si- dijo Goku riendo con su mano en la cabeza.

-Y ¿tu?... eres un hibrido- dijo la joven mirando a Goten.

-Vaaa – voltio la cara el joven Son, un poco apenado.- bien ya sabes la historia de nuestras vidas, responde papa quien es ella.

-Ha si… Jejejej

-Yo responderé- contesto la joven amazona.

Shampoo conto su historia, como había sido transportada a este mundo, la pelea con el anciano Happosai, así como el plan de este de vengarse de Ranma, conto del lugar donde provenía, como era la aldea de las mujeres amazonas, así como sus costumbre y el prestigio que ella tenía como la mejor guerrera del lugar, les conto de Nerima y del café del gato, el negocio de su abuela, les conto de sus amigos y alguna anécdota de sus aventuras, las cuales le dieron un poco de pena, ya que no las consideraba tan loables como las de Goku, sin embargo ambos hombres prestaban atención, Goku podía imaginarse las aventuras de la chica, lo cual al parecer eran muy divertidas, los personajes de los que ella hablaban, le llamaban la atención, sin duda él se divertiría mucho en ese lugar, era lo que pensaba el de los relatos de la joven, sin embargo Shampoo no les contaba al cien por cierto sobre cómo es que ella se convirtió en una las locas prometidas de Ranma Saotome, evito contar sobre su transformación, ya que intuía por las miradas envenenadas de Goten, no era bueno darle esa información.

-Vaya Shampoo tu mundo suena muy divertido, me gustaría conocer a tus amigos sin duda me la pasaría muy bien allá.

-Si- sonrió la joven.

-Entonces por eso fueron con Dende y podrán llevarte a tu mundo o dimensión- dijo tajantemente Goten.

-Pues habrá que esperar, hijo, hasta que las esferas vuelvan a activarse, por lo pronto Shampoo estará con nosotros.

-Haaa…- dijo el joven sin mostrar alguna emoción.

Los tres personajes, se quedaron sentados en el pasto, contemplando el atardecer, Goku pensaba lo interesante que debería ser el espejo que trajo a Shampoo a su mundo, lo interesante que debería ser conocer personas fuertes y con diferentes técnicas de combate. Shampoo suspiro, extrañaba a su abuela, quería saber que ella estaba bien, su mirada la traiciono nuevamente, contemplo a Goten mirar al horizonte, el viento jugaba con su pelo negro, su quietud le intrigo, ese hombre la hacía odiarlo y a la vez le hacía sentir curiosidad, la mirada insistente de ella, hiso que este volteara ligeramente el para observarla, ambos se vieron, mirada obscura contra mirada rubí. El corazón de ella palpito de emoción, sonrojándose ligeramente, bajando la mirada, para observar otra cosa en el paisaje, el también intento observar hacia otro lugar, sin duda esos ojos rubí le hacían estremecer. El silencio se hiso presente. Fue entonces que algo sonó, el teléfono de Goten.

Este se paró rápidamente para contestar, alejándose un poco, fue entonces que Shampoo aprovecho para hablar con Goku.

-Señor Goku, poder pedirle un favor más.

-Sí, claro.

-No me gustaría que todo el mundo sepa, sobre maldición.

-Ha si, lo dices por Goten.

-Hee. No solo él, por gente nueva que conocer

-Jejejej no te preocupes

-Por cierto poder omitir, la forma vergonzosa de como conocernos.

-Haaa… si claro jejjeje

-Goten volvió, hacia donde estaban su padre y la joven amazona.

-Mama no volverá por la noche, se quedara con Gohan

-Queeeee¡ pero que comeremos.

-Señora Milk, ¿porque no volver?- pregunto Shampoo

-Durante el paseo, enfermo Pan, mi sobrina.

-Que le paso a Pan¡ - exclamo Goku

-Nada papa, algo le cayó mal, Mama dice que Videl no sabe cuidarla y que no la alimentara como se debe, mañana vuelve.

-Y nosotros¡ que comeremos¡…. Ni modo tendremos que ir a pescar- dijo Goku con su mano en la cabeza.

-Yo poder cocinarles… - dijo Shampoo con una sonrisa.

-siiiii muy bien pues vamonos.

Goku tomo ambos jovenes, usando su tecnica de teletransportacion, desaparecieron del lugar.


End file.
